


【锤基】盛宠

by KKJoy



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKJoy/pseuds/KKJoy
Summary: 假装自己是走心权谋剧的走肾狗血剧……
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一幕：我绝不会再被人随意踩在脚下

洛基挤上了去往都城阿斯加德的马车。  
坐在他左边的是一个壮硕的男人，占了一大半的位置，身上的衣服破烂油腻，不时传来一阵阵浓重的体味。  
坐在他右边的是一个穿着还不错的年轻人，但这个年轻人的手却正挤在自己的两腿中间，盯着对面的女人呼呼哧哧喘着粗气，不用想也知道在做什么龌龊的事情。  
他们对面的两位女乘客，其中一个年纪稍大的抱着孩子，大概颠簸的马车让孩子很不舒服，一直哭闹不停。  
另一个年轻些的还算干净，可也正和对面的年轻人乱抛着媚眼，身子扭来扭去地好像被虫子蛰了似的。  
洛基忍耐着头疼恶心的感觉竭力拢紧自己的衣服，好让它们尽量保持干净平整。  
他实在没有更好的选择了，半长的大衣已经是他从家里逃出来时匆忙翻出来的最好的一件了。

本来他的父亲也算是约顿海姆城的小贵族，可最近几年迷上了赌博，家产被输个精光还欠了很多的债，经常把怨气发泄到老婆孩子身上，所以洛基的母亲也忍无可忍地跟着别人跑了。  
一群凶神恶煞的讨债人把家里的东西搜刮一空后，就瞪着被揍得鼻青脸肿的劳菲和躲得远远的洛基说道：“这点东西连还个零头都不够，我看你下半辈子就只有在老板的矿场当苦工还钱了。”  
“再宽限几天吧，我还有个亲戚在都城，我想办法去借钱……”劳菲低声下气的说着。  
“你这话说了多少遍了？你以为我还信吗？”讨债人又踹了一脚，引起劳菲两声哀嚎，“不想当苦工也行，你不是还有个儿子吗？小脸蛋还挺漂亮的，现在很多有钱人就喜欢这种……”  
“这……不行啊……洛基才16岁……”劳菲不敢抬头。  
“看来你还是不明白啊，没钱你早晚也是死，到时候你儿子还不是一样落在我们手里。你现在自己乖乖送过来，不仅债可以还清，说不定老板一高兴还能再赏你几个……”讨债人循循善诱地劝道。  
劳菲不吭声了，一双肿胀通红的眼睛看着洛基，露出了哀求之色。  
洛基看着这样的父亲，心里的最后一点希望也消失了，他知道自己已经没有任何依靠了，他就只有自己了，只能靠自己了。  
他慢慢地走过来，握紧冒汗的手心，拼命地让自己冷静下来，不要露出害怕的神情，小心翼翼的开口：“我去换套衣服可以吗？这样子去见你们老板也太失礼了。”  
讨债人似乎是觉得眼前这个瘦弱的少年也不会构成什么威胁，就挥挥手允许了他的要求。

洛基进了里屋套件外套就翻窗跑了。约顿海姆普遍人高马大，民风彪悍，洛基发育迟缓的身材总被同龄的孩子嘲笑欺负，他早就练会了见势不妙拔腿就跑的功夫，身手异常灵活。  
洛基飞快地跑过自己家已是一片杂草的后院，找到自己常去玩的黑森林里躲了起来。顾名思义，黑森林是一片面积辽阔、树木繁茂的原始森林，白天地面上也被遮天蔽日的树木挡得少见阳光，这里的任何动植物都长的野蛮粗犷，拼命抢夺着匮乏的资源，夜晚安静下来的时候几乎能听到它们咔嚓咔嚓生长的声音，莫名可怖。  
洛基对这里显得很熟悉，一看就是常常躲在这里的老手了。  
一直到大半夜来追他的人都气急败坏的无功而返时，他才偷偷从一棵高大茂密的冷杉树上溜下来，跑到了城外。  
走了很久他总算在天蒙蒙亮时遇上这辆去往都城的马车，好心的马夫看他可怜的样子让他挤进了本来坐四个人都塞得满满的车厢，所以他也无法抱怨，只盼着赶快到达阿斯加德。

阿斯加德，皇宫门外。  
洛基下了马车，理理衣服，又伸手摸了摸大衣口袋里的信。  
这也是为什么逃跑前他一定要拿这件外套，母亲离开时好歹顾虑到自己的孩子，给了他这封信，告诉他有位亲戚在都城的皇宫工作，虽然很多年都没有来往过，但偶尔也互通书信问候，如果实在没办法就去找她。  
现在通往皇宫的路就在脚下。皇宫门外的路很长，全用小块的玉石拼贴，微微不同的角度可以折射光线，当阳光洒下来的时候，这条路就像彩虹一样色彩斑斓，都城的百姓都称它为彩虹桥。  
从没见过这般奇景的洛基觉得有些目眩神迷，他深吸了一口气，抬脚踏上通往皇宫的路。  
还没等他走几步，身后就传来气势磅礴的群马奔腾的声音。  
“快快让路！奥丁森将军回城了！”随着喊声，宫门大开，两排全身甲胄的士兵快步跑了出来，位列两侧。  
洛基刚想回头看看这位传说中战无不胜的大将军，就被疾驰而来的骏马迎面撞上。  
他急忙闪退，还是被马蹄带过的劲风刮倒在地，手掌撑在地面，被划破了几道细窄的伤口。  
来人却连看也不看他一眼，洛基仰头只看见空中像旗帜般铺展开来的巨大披风从他眼前划过，阳光也被过滤成一片猩红，落在他绿色的双眸里。  
一直到人群全都通过，四周又归于平静，洛基才慢慢的站起来。  
已经有细细的血流顺着手掌流下，洛基只是抬起手，满不在乎地看了看，然后伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐着。  
记着这血的味道，洛基在心底默默发誓，我绝不会再被人随意踩在脚下！


	2. 第二幕：你要是喜欢，以后就来看吧

卫兵把洛基带到阿莫拉的面前。  
阿莫拉长相美艳、身材性感，但盛气凌人的气质显示出她高贵的身份。她是女王陛下最宠信的贴身女官，也是女王的近身侍卫。  
她没有穿当时贵族女性都爱穿的夸张繁复的撑着超大裙摆的连衣裙，而是一身男性的装扮，收窄腰身的红色长外套，黑色的紧腿裤和长皮靴，格外精明干练。  
和洛基相似的，她也有一双祖母绿般的眼睛。  
这双眼睛正冷漠地看着眼前灰头土脸的据说是自己表弟的人，皱眉露出一丝不耐烦的神情，“你会做什么？”  
洛基赶快笑着说：“我们家以前也是贵族，我读过书，会骑马，也会狩猎，当个侍卫绝对没问题。”  
“哈，我们的队伍里可没有你这样的小孩子……”阿莫拉摆摆手，还没说完，被匆匆赶来的卫兵打断了。  
卫兵在阿莫拉的耳边低声说了几句，阿莫拉表情严肃的点点头，又指着洛基敷衍地说，“找个地方给他住。”

索尔走进金宫的议事厅，几位盛装的大臣正围在海拉身边禀报着什么事情。  
大臣们看到索尔都自觉的退开，给女王和将军留出了空间。  
索尔微微低头向坐着的女王行了礼，“陛下，我已经把威利伯爵送回了他的领地，他应该不会再回来。”  
海拉冷哼了一声，“心慈手软，我给你的命令是要让他永远不能再踏进阿斯加德。”  
“您派他的独子去讨伐瓦特海姆，结果牺牲在敌人的屠刀之下。威利伯爵也只是伤心过度，想来寻求安慰而已。”索尔为难地辩解道。  
“他带着自己的精锐骑兵来寻求安慰吗？”女王的声音不大，却冰冷的没有一丝温度，“他承诺给你什么，才能让你放了他？”  
索尔瞬间感到一股让他背上冷汗直冒，全身寒毛直竖的冰冷又浓重的压迫感！似乎坐着的女王比站着的他还要高大。  
索尔沉默了一会儿，咬咬牙开口：“他……毕竟是我们的叔父。”  
女王盯着索尔垂下的眼睛，收敛起自己涌现的杀意，没再追问下去，淡淡的吩咐：“出去吧。”

索尔离开大殿就看到了正走过来的阿莫拉，不由地皱皱眉。  
阿莫拉却好似没感觉到他的厌恶，露出一个妩媚动人的笑容，施施然的从他身侧走过，进了议事厅。  
“事情都办好了，就在将军刚离开没多久下的手，时间刚刚好。”阿莫拉在海拉耳边低语。  
海拉面无表情，“威利是死了，但是他儿子到底有没有死，我还不太确定。”  
阿莫拉笑笑：“一个小孩子，不值得陛下操心，我已经派人去查了。”  
海拉点点头，不再说这件事，挥手让那些大臣们继续刚才的事务。

索尔走进自己的偏殿，就看到范达尔在等他。  
范达尔脸色凝重，“你说的没错，陛下还是不肯放过伯爵大人。”  
索尔叹了口气，“我已经告诉了伯父，只有他死，我才能救巴德尔回来。”  
“巴德尔不是已经被瓦特海姆的人杀了？”范达尔有些惊讶。  
“我和瓦特海姆的柯斯将军打过很多次仗了，还算有点交情。他是个正直的人，和他们的国王不同，他知道巴德尔是我的表弟，就放了他。”索尔解释道。  
“那你和陛下说……”范达尔满脸担忧，“万一被陛下发现，以她的性格……”  
“反正她迟早也不会放过我，如果不是母亲告诫她不能手足相残，你以为她会留我到今天？”索尔苦笑一下。  
“唉，可是大家总以为你们一样的……”范达尔止住话。  
不过索尔知道他的意思。海拉自幼就随父亲南征北战，用尸山血海造就了阿斯加德，她继位以后，性格更加残暴，对那些不听话的领地、属国就是一个字，打，打到听话为止。  
索尔身不由己，只能为她冲锋陷阵，在外人看来，恐怕也是和海拉一样的冷血无情。

洛基有了一个住的地方，和很多侍卫挤在一起的大宿舍。  
领他来的侍卫叫斯科尔奇，虽然给了他一身衣服，但却没有交给他什么侍卫的工作。  
而阿莫拉压根就忘了这个落魄的表弟，再也没有过问过他的事情。  
等了几日，大家看洛基好像也没有得到什么特别的优待，也就不再把他当回事，每天都是把又脏又累没人愿意干的活扔给他，像是打扫马厩啊，劈柴打水啊，搬砖修房啊什么的，一天下来累的骨头都散架了。  
洛基虽说家道中落，可以前好歹也是位少爷，小时候还有仆人伺候，哪干过这些活，不光细嫩修长的双手很快磨得粗糙干裂，还常常因为做不好被年长的下人们责骂。  
最让他难以忍受的还是晚上一大堆男人挤在一起，连洗澡都在一起，一池水经常是黑乎乎的看不出颜色来，洛基干脆找个角落，自己用冷水洗了。  
他常常想这样的生活还不如自己到城里随便找个差使，也不至于处处受人压迫。  
可是想到自己的誓言，他又不甘心这么轻易放弃，咬牙坚持着。  
还好他的血统给了他一个过分健康的身体，虽然在约顿属于发育不良，但在阿斯加德看来，还是年轻力壮的，粗活也干得越来越适应了。

这天，他又被叫去帮忙干些重活，把将军宫殿里的藏书都搬出来翻晒一下，免得日久发霉。  
“小心点，这些都是将军的珍藏，弄坏一页就等着挨鞭子吧。”一个肥胖的仆人指挥着大家干活还不忘耳提面命的教训几句。  
洛基撇撇嘴，边搬边刻薄的想，就那个粗野无礼的大块头，还会看书呢？  
不过那个大块头的书可真多，洛基他们几个从一大早一直搬到中午。  
其他人都又累又饿地跑去吃饭了，还嘱咐洛基说：“你先看着，我们吃好饭就来替你。”  
洛基知道他们也就是说说，有空就偷懒休息去了，是绝对不可能来替他的。不过他也不在意，反正这段时间已经和厨娘混熟了，仗着自己还能勉强透着些稚气可爱的脸蛋，晚会儿去也能要到吃的。  
而且他很爱看书，以前家里还雇得起家庭教师的时候，他学东西之快让老师都常常自叹不如。  
上午搬书时他就看到很多珍藏本的书籍，心痒难耐，于是他乐得留下来，趁着没人的时候，坐在将军寝宫的花园里，拿起一本诗集看了起来。

这本诗集已经有些泛黄，封面有些磨损，但非常平整，一看就常常被人翻阅，却很爱惜。  
洛基看着书上的词句，很快沉浸在书中忘记了周遭的一切，看着看着忍不住念了起来：  
“我在，却无人问津，我的朋友像失忆般把我抛弃……可我还在，我活着——像飘散的蒸汽，进入嘲讽和噪声的虚无，进入醒着做梦的现实，……我渴望人类从未涉足的风景，在那里，女人从不微笑或哭泣，在那里，我与创造者同在，睡得就像童年般香甜，我躺卧的地方，既不扰人也不为人所扰……”*  
他的嗓音磁性优美，每个单词都像珍珠一样从他的双唇滑落，和空气产生震动共鸣，在宁静的午后幻化成一缕梦幻的轻音……  
“再念一遍。”身后突然传来的声音让洛基吓了一跳，他抬头就看到奥丁森将军的脸。  
索尔没理会他的惊讶，径直在他身边坐了下来，“刚才的诗，再念一遍。”他的语气平淡，却不容拒绝。  
洛基想了想，低头又念了一遍。  
索尔听他念完，似乎沉浸在某种思绪中没有任何反应，两个人就这样默默地坐在草坪上，温暖的阳光洒在他们身上。  
“以前母亲也为我念过这首诗，”索尔打破了宁静，“这都是她的书，你要是喜欢，以后就来看吧。”  
索尔说完就站起身准备离开。  
走了几步，他又回头说，“我叫索尔，你叫什么名字？”  
洛基心想难道这宫殿还会有人不知道你的大名吗？但他没有表现出任何害怕或是恭敬，他只是露出一个淡淡的微笑，“洛基，将军，我是来自约顿的洛基。”

*注：约翰·克莱尔的《我在》，并不算是中世纪的诗，觉得应景借用一下。


	3. 第三幕：少年和狼

这之后洛基就常常溜到索尔住的偏殿去看书，索尔把房间的钥匙给了他，只是嘱咐他不要让人看到。  
索尔有时在有时不在。在的时候会陪他一起看会儿书，顺便处理自己的公务。  
索尔发现这个小家伙很有语言天赋，不仅会阿斯加德、约顿海姆的常用语，甚至一些附属小国的文字他也看得懂，在这个崇尚武力，普通平民几乎都不识字，贵族都靠战功晋升的环境下实属不易。  
“你将来想做什么？”索尔看着正在认真读着一本用古语写的《奥德赛》的洛基，“凭你的才学，比现在议会里的有些议员都强很多了。”  
洛基眼睛亮了起来，“我想做个骑士，夺回我们家族的荣誉，守护女王陛下。”  
索尔却不赞同的摇头，“会杀人的战士已经够多了，一个真正的英雄不在于他会不会握剑。”  
洛基不满意地眯起眼睛，把书放下，顺手拿起书架旁骑士盔甲手中的长剑指着索尔的胸口，“拔剑吧，我会向将军证明我的实力。”  
也不等索尔回话，洛基就纵身刺了过去。  
索尔看着冲过来的洛基，他的身形正介于少年与青年之间，身量还没长足，细挑干净，眼睛里神采飞扬，透着点不服输的气势，好像在说我超凶的！  
索尔暗暗想笑，坐着不动，轻轻抬起小臂挡了一下，护腕磕在剑身上，发出当的脆响。  
索尔根本没用力，洛基手中的剑就被自己的力气给反弹回来，可洛基不慌不忙，顺势反手又劈上索尔露出的下腹空隙。  
索尔露出一点赞许的表情，出手如电一般的抓住洛基的手腕，洛基只觉得一股酸麻传遍了整条胳膊，剑已经到了索尔的另一只手里。  
然后一阵天翻地覆，洛基已经被索尔拧着胳膊脸朝下摁在了自己的大腿上，长剑的剑身啪的一声落在了他的屁股上。  
“向我挑战，谁给你的胆子？”索尔笑着问道。  
洛基脸涨得通红，没想到索尔会做出这样的举动，索尔的力度和语气都像是在开玩笑，可就连他父亲也没这样对待过他，一时恼怒的不知说些什么。  
索尔看到轻落下的剑身被洛基圆润结实的部位弹了起来，倒是莫名来了兴趣，把剑一扔，直接用手捏了上去，嗯，感觉格外的好。  
洛基在等他放开自己，却等到了一只不老实的手，越发的难以启齿，忍不住用力挣扎起来。  
索尔这才发现自己在干什么，有些尴尬的松开手，洛基感到压制自己的力气突然小了，赶快跳了起来，捂着自己的臀部往后退，一双受惊的绿眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，水汪汪地瞪着索尔。  
索尔看他这样，正想要解释几句，洛基一扭头就跑了，从小练到大的逃跑技术发挥的淋漓尽致，快的像离弦的箭，嗖的一下就没影了，只剩下索尔哭笑不得的僵在原地。  
洛基跑到没人的地方，停下来喘了几口气，刚刚备受惊吓的表情已经荡然无存，他理理自己有点凌乱的头发，嘴角微不可察地勾了起来。

这天，洛基正在给马厩里的马匹洗刷鬃毛，就听到外面乱糟糟的，他出来看到一个仆人被几个人抬了回来，半边身体都被血浸透了，不断地发出痛呼。  
“这是怎么了？”洛基皱眉问着其他围过来看热闹的仆人。  
“肯定是陛下的芬里尔又发狂了，”一个仆人语气害怕地说，“那只巨狼，已经好几次把喂它的人给咬伤了。这还算幸运的，听说以前有个人半个脑袋都没有了呢！”  
洛基也知道女王陛下养着一只巨狼当宠物，就是约顿海姆的领主进献给她的，力大无比，暴戾嗜血。女王非常喜欢，起名叫芬里尔，甚至还带着它一起上战场，让敌人在芬里尔的利齿下瑟瑟发抖，也给她自己博得了冥界女神的称号。  
洛基心里微微一动，扔掉手中的刷子，趁乱混进厨房，翻找着那些食物佐料，在找到一罐棕红色的佐料时，用小瓶子装了一些就跑到宫殿前面的空地上。

地上的血迹还没有清理干净，芬里尔还在低声咆哮，巨大的獠牙上滴着暗红的鲜血，爪子在地上刨挖着，挣得脖子上的铁链哗啦啦直响。  
洛基握紧瓶子走了过去，周围正试图让芬里尔冷静下来的卫兵没顾上阻拦，待看见洛基时已经来不及了，他们都不敢靠的太近，只能眼睁睁地看着洛基走近芬里尔，紧张地喊了出来，脑海中已经浮现出惨不忍睹的画面。  
芬里尔血红的眼睛瞪着入侵者，发出警示的低吼，洛基却没有后退，他看准芬里尔想要跃起的瞬间，把手里的东西洒了出去，芬里尔仿佛被蛰了一下似的猛地后退，洛基看到起作用了一阵欣喜，趁机逼近芬里尔，抓住它脖子上粗硬的狼毛翻身就骑到了它的背上。  
不知为什么芬里尔竟没有反抗，只是有些愤怒地呲牙，洛基贴着他的耳朵，仿佛在低声说着什么，芬里尔渐渐地平静了下来，乖乖地趴在地上。  
洛基跳下来，摸着它的脑袋夸奖道：“乖狗狗，这是奖励你的。”他捡起来刚才仆人们掉在地上的羊肉，递到了芬里尔的嘴边，芬里尔低头吃了起来。  
海拉听到消息从议事厅出来走到宫殿的阳台上时，看到的就是这副情景，她意外的挑挑眉，问道：“正在喂芬里尔的是谁？”  
她身边的阿莫拉看到那个瘦长的身影也很意外，赶快回答：“那是我的表弟洛基，从约顿来的，想谋个差事，我就让他先在侍卫营房那里呆着。”  
楼下的洛基已经完全安抚好了芬里尔，旁边的士兵仆人们都一脸震惊的看着化身宠物的巨狼讨好地伸出舌头，尾巴晃得欢快，都怀疑这个少年是不是会什么魔法。不过他们也没忘记自己的工作赶快把场地都清理干净，好像刚才血腥的一幕并没有发生过。  
海拉看了一会儿，吩咐阿莫拉：“以后就让他照顾芬里尔吧。”  
阿莫拉笑着应了一声，旁边的索尔却意味不明地皱了皱眉头。


	4. 第四幕：没想到将军的鼻子也这么灵敏呢

洛基抱着自己的衣服跟着阿莫拉往正殿走去，阿莫拉看他满脸兴奋，开口提醒道：“你还算机灵，不过在陛下身边可没你想得那么简单，以后处处都要小心，你办错了事，我也脱不了关系。”  
洛基低声答应着，阿莫拉又忍不住好奇地问：“你是怎么安抚芬里尔的？要知道除了陛下，谁都不敢轻易靠近它，连索尔将军都奈何不了它呢。”  
洛基从怀里掏出那个小瓶子晃了晃：“辛香料，对付犬科动物，让它们的嗅觉失灵最有效了。”*  
阿莫拉疑惑的看了一眼，“就这么简单？”  
当然没有那么简单，幸亏芬里尔是来自约顿海姆，从小在黑森林里玩到大的洛基见过不只一次这种野兽了，听到过它们之间的信号，刚才也是大胆试了试，没想到真的成功了。  
不过洛基也没再多说，只是得意地笑了笑：“我很擅长驯服野兽。”  
阿莫拉啧啧了两声，觉得自己倒是有点小看这个表弟了，“会用剑吗？”  
“会。”  
阿莫拉把正殿一楼一间偏僻房间的钥匙交给了洛基，“那明天就跟着斯科尔奇他们一起训练吧。”

洛基扑到床上就笑起来，实在是太怀念铺着柔软布料的床铺了！再也不用和一群臭烘烘的男人一起挤在硬邦邦的木板上了！  
尽管这个房间也很简陋，但和之前比好太多了。洛基翻身枕着手臂，眼睛转来转去，自己现在也算是女王的近身侍卫了，以后有的是机会觐见女王，凭自己的聪明才智，得到女王的赏识还不是手到擒来。  
他正想着自己一片光明的大好前程就听到有人敲门，他疑惑着打开门，发现是索尔。  
自从上次书房里发生的事情之后，洛基就总是趁索尔不在的时间去看书，两个人一直没碰到，这时洛基正开心，也就没再提之前的事，笑着问：“奥丁森将军？有什么事吗？”  
索尔一步跨进来，洛基退不急，几乎和他贴到了一起。  
索尔抓着他的脖子仔细地闻了闻，发丝间残留着一点辛辣的味道。  
“辛香料？”索尔沉声问，和他挨着的洛基几乎感觉到了他胸腔震动的低鸣，猛地推开了他。  
“没想到奥丁森将军的鼻子也这么灵敏呢。”洛基不喜欢他这种霸道的动作，语带讽刺。  
索尔对他挖苦的话也没在意，只是盯着他，“我还真没想到你连动物的语言也会？”  
“我说的是约顿语而已，”洛基不以为然地耸耸肩，“芬里尔的故乡是约顿海姆，所以我们能交流。”  
索尔也不管他说的真话假话，叹了口气，“我就是不想让海拉发现你，才总是让你避开其他人。”  
“我到皇宫来就是要为陛下工作的呀，”洛基瞪大眼睛看着他，“不然我辛辛苦苦地干什么啊。”  
“我可以让你离开这里，给你一笔钱，足够你过上好的生活，到城里去买一栋房子……”  
索尔还没说完，洛基就打断了他的话，“奥丁森将军，我来皇宫并不是求人施舍的，我们家也是贵族，我只为陛下效力。”  
“你年纪还小，很多事并不明白。”索尔似乎是想劝他。  
“我不是小孩子了，”洛基笑道，“我也不想任人宰割。”  
上次的无心之举让索尔有些后悔，事后他怎么也不明白自己当时在想什么，干脆也避着洛基。这时听他这么说，脸上闪过一丝尴尬。  
不过他很快就镇定了下来，尽量让自己温柔地开口，“你别想多了，我只是想保护你。”  
“保护我？”洛基有些意外，“我很感激。如果我可以得到女王的信任，也许还能帮助奥丁森将军呢。”

侍卫队的训练和士兵的训练都是在一起的，所以索尔大部分时间也都在训练营里。  
洛基没想到他和索尔见面的时间倒是比之前还多的多，但是两个人并没有什么交流感情的机会。  
侍卫队直接隶属女王，而士兵们的统领是索尔将军，虽然将军也要听女王陛下的，但大家都知道，这两姐弟的关系没有那么亲近，甚至有些敌对。  
女王靠显赫的战功坐上了王位，一向是武力至上，对付敌人从不留情，像之前强盛的约顿海姆就是因为战败上缴了几乎全国的财富和兵力，元气大伤，沦为阿斯加德的领地。  
索尔出生时老国王奥丁年纪已经很大了，不喜欢自己女儿的暴戾，就把希望都放在索尔身上，这样难免让海拉心生不满。  
之后老国王在索尔12岁时去世了，也没来得及把王位继承人改成索尔，但海拉对这个弟弟还是看不顺眼，幸亏他们的母亲弗丽嘉对待两个人从来都是一视同仁，她智慧温柔又从不过问政事，一直把索尔带在自己身边，海拉对这个母亲非常尊重，不想让母亲伤心，也就不再理会索尔。  
可惜弗丽嘉也没能陪伴两个孩子太久。瓦特海姆前任统治者也是位彪悍的女性，她不满海拉的镇压，以和谈为名派出刺客混入皇宫想要刺杀海拉，被弗丽嘉意外发现，这位母亲为了保护自己的孩子而惨遭不幸。  
这位女王不久也被海拉在战场上直接斩杀在她的长剑之下，她的儿子继承了王位。从此阿斯加德和瓦特海姆形同水火，两国又都擅长培养不怕死的战士，大批的年轻人被送上战场，成为王室尊严的牺牲品。  
索尔不喜欢这样没完没了的战争，仇人已经付出了代价，何必还要牵连更多无辜的生命，瓦特海姆的柯斯将军也是个忠诚勇敢的骑士，并不像他们的国王那样邪恶自私，如果他们两个遇上，就总是偷偷地放放水，意思意思就休战了。  
这导致海拉看见他就手痒，干脆经常派他去戍边打仗，省的老在自己眼前晃，哪天没忍住就把他给喀嚓了。  
可毕竟是自己亲弟弟，各种庆典活动，父母忌日，还是不得不让他回来，只是不准他住在正殿。  
索尔也无所谓住在哪里，只是把母亲的很多东西都搬到了他的偏殿，一是他确实很想念母亲，二是也好让海拉记得曾对母亲许下的誓言，不方便对他动手。  
这些事洛基也都听说过，现在身处皇宫，更确切的感觉到了这种表面风平浪静，底下暗潮涌动的微妙气氛，虽然自己是一心一意要得到女王的赏识，可也不想得罪这位看起来强势霸道的大将军，于是就装作我什么都不知道，我什么都不清楚，我绝对不站队的样子，每天只埋头自己的训练，不和别人多话。

*纯属瞎编，不可当真。


	5. 第五幕：御前比武

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 通往权力之路，必以鲜血铺就。

海拉一向驭下甚严，侍卫队的训练和巡防任务都很繁重，洛基一心想要努力表现，比别人更加刻苦，两个月的时间就这么匆匆过去了。  
这天他刚到训练营，就感觉气氛比平常热闹的多，斯科尔奇看到他就兴致勃勃地冲他说：“今年御前比武的时间已经定好了，就在一个月后，一会儿阿莫拉大人会来挑选参加的人员，除了打战，这就是为女王效命的最好机会了。”  
洛基也来了兴趣：“谁都可以参加吗？”  
“当然不是了，首先你得是骑士或是有爵位的贵族，然后还要得到阿莫拉大人的许可。”斯科尔奇又得意地说，“当然，作为侍卫队的队长，我可是每年都会参加的。”  
洛基的嘴角撇了撇，光第一个条件就不用想了，只有立过战功的士兵才可能被授予骑士的头衔，也只有皇亲国戚、历朝元老的后代或者为国家做出特别贡献的贵族才会被授予爵位，一个月根本不可能实现这些条件。  
斯科尔奇看出他的沮丧，拍拍他的肩膀，“你才多大？也想参加比武啊？再等两年吧，虽说这个比赛更多的是拼地位拼财力，但好歹也是真刀真枪，不小心就会受伤的。”  
“嗯？财力？”洛基没明白比武怎么还要比财力？  
“当然了，”斯科尔奇好不容易逮着一个给晚辈普及皇宫知识的机会，滔滔不绝：“参加比武的那都是什么人？权臣贵族啊，他们仅仅是比武吗？他们是要向女王表忠心！参加比武用的武器装备一向都只能从皇室工坊订购，价钱就不用说了，最普通的一套盔甲也要上百金币，再加上武器、马匹，大家往往都是一掷千金，有人甚至不惜破产也要订做一套闪瞎眼的装备，就为了博得女王多看一眼。”  
洛基想想自己现在的俸禄，再攒个五十年不吃不喝也就够买一套最普通的盔甲，皇家工坊？摆明就是敛财用的吧？  
洛基狐疑地看看斯科尔奇，故作惊叹地说：“哇！看不出来队长你实力这么雄厚啊？”  
“诶，我可没那么多钱。”斯科尔奇摆摆手，“不过阿莫拉大人最信任我，她会帮我的。”  
洛基还没说话，就听到身后传来嘲讽的声音，“是啊，有人辛辛苦苦在战场上卖命也得不到上场的机会，有人靠讨好女人就能当上侍卫长。”这个大嗓门肯定是沃斯塔格。  
“呵呵，我也听说阁下曾经在阿莫拉大人的门前苦等一夜，结果大人那晚压根就没回寝宫呢。”斯科尔奇不甘示弱的反唇相讥。  
沃斯塔格呛啷一声就把剑拔出来了，“再敢胡说八道我割了你的舌头！”  
斯科尔奇也拔剑出鞘，“那我就领教领教你的剑术！”  
洛基赶快从两个人中间闪开，表示事不关己，我就看戏。  
索尔今天不在，洛基看到总跟在索尔身边的范达尔皱眉想要拉住沃斯塔格，可惜莽撞的沃斯塔格不肯忍气吞声，举剑就朝斯科尔奇扑过来。

这时阿莫拉刚巧走了进来，看见这种情况拧起了眉毛，抬手掷出一块金币，沃斯塔格手中的剑就被震飞了出去，“先生们，要我提醒你们，皇宫禁地不准私斗吗？如果有什么过节，请踏出金宫的大门，互相厮杀至死，不要让你们肮脏的血玷污了大殿的地板。”  
沃斯塔格被打掉了剑，又听到阿莫拉妖娆又傲慢的声音，脸色涨得通红，不再吭声。  
斯科尔奇连忙弯腰行礼，把剑重新插好，从地板上捡起那枚金币，送到阿莫拉的面前，“阿莫拉大人，请原谅我们的无礼。”  
阿莫拉哼了一声，看也不看他一眼，对着范达尔他们说：“你们先锋营的人都不必参加今年的比武了。”  
然后才示意身后的跟班丢给斯科尔奇一个钱袋，听响声应该是不少的金币，“做好你该做的事。”  
阿莫拉又接着说：“你们训练吧，我上午要在这看看。”身后的仆人们连忙搬来椅子、桌子、阳伞，在训练营的草坪上很快搭起了一个舒适的观赏区域。  
侍卫队的人自然都格外卖力的表现自己，范达尔他们则垂头丧气，但也乖乖的训练去了，甚至连反对的话都没人敢说。  
洛基深深的感受到女王座下第一红人的权势之大，羡慕地看着阿莫拉坐在远处的身影，不断有贵族大臣们过来点头哈腰的向她请示什么，她面前的小圆桌上很快堆满了各种礼品和文件，而她则随手就把东西赏给了手下，连洛基都分到了几枚金币。

索尔刚回到自己的房间就看到洛基坐在大书桌前翻阅着什么，自从洛基进了侍卫队后，几乎没再来过这里，他不禁好奇地问：“你怎么来了？”  
洛基头也不抬的回答他，“我在找御前比武的流程和礼仪啊。”  
索尔有点惊讶，“你应该还没有资格参赛吧？”  
“先学习一下呗，”洛基合上书，“你的手下被禁止参加比赛了呢，你知道了吗？”  
“上午就知道了，”索尔无所谓的耸耸肩，“这种消息传得还不快吗？沃斯塔格那个性子，总是不听劝的。”  
“你好像不怎么担心啊？你不参加吗？”洛基没想到索尔这么豁达。  
“我以前也参加的，后来就没兴趣了，反正大家也都是在讨好陛下和阿莫拉而已。”索尔苦笑一下，不是他豁达，是他也没办法，海拉把这些事都交给阿莫拉全权负责，说是比武，其实就是阿莫拉想引荐谁，就让谁参加，两年一次的御前比武，无非就是为皇宫和阿莫拉中饱私囊罢了。  
阿莫拉当然也会参加，可谁会和她在女王面前争宠呢，索尔更没兴趣和她比试，反正他姐姐是无论如何也不会多喜欢他一点的。  
“那如果我想参加，有什么办法呢？”洛基突然问。  
索尔连连摇头，“我不希望你参加，你太小了，也没必要。”  
你当然觉得没必要了，洛基不以为然，捧着手里的书，“我能借走看看吗？”  
索尔也没反对，就随他去了。

比武当天。  
皇宫里格外热闹，凡是有资格入场观看的人都携家带口、盛装打扮，一大早赶到皇宫竞技场。  
竞技场的四周战旗飘飞，围栏后的战马整装待发，参加比武的战士们也在做着最后的准备，洛基勤快地帮大伙端茶送水。  
“洛基，再帮我拿壶水来。”斯科尔奇喊他，洛基答应着跑去厨房帮忙装水。  
洛基装好水发现周围的人都忙忙碌碌的奔来跑去，根本没人注意他，他伸手从怀里掏出一个纸包。  
这是一个月前他在索尔的房间里翻到的医药书籍里记录的药方，他偷偷抄了一份夹在他借的那本书里带了出来，然后他又借口芬里尔最近食欲不好，向御医找些药材，御医听到是女王的爱宠不舒服，马上带他去药房帮他配药。  
洛基去个两三次就手脚麻利地把他想找的药都凑齐了。  
这会儿洛基一边把药末儿往斯科尔奇的水里倒，一边在心里默默道歉，这只会让人腹泻无力，不会有什么太大副作用，你可别怪我啊，斯科尔奇。  
斯科尔奇果然丝毫也没有察觉不对的就把水全喝了，倒是洛基紧张地手心冒汗。  
这时，外面传来了喧闹，大家挤到栏杆后面，看到竞技场四个方位各站着一排士兵，此时已经举起军号吹响了嘹亮的战歌。  
女王从竞技场的正门走进来，对着起立欢呼的人群挥手致意，她穿着一身白色的礼服，头顶带着镶满钻石的帝国王冠*，身后厚重的金色披风垂坠到地，随着她的走动射出万丈光芒。  
她的身后跟着阿莫拉和索尔，阿莫拉穿着她招牌的红色礼服搀扶着女王的胳膊，笑意盈盈，在女王耳边时不时低语着。索尔依旧是平常的盔甲装束，面无表情，一语不发。他们的身后，簇拥着阿斯加德位高权重的大臣将领们。  
女王在正中央的看台上站定，阿莫拉举起胳膊做了个手势，竞技场安静了下来。  
“我的臣民，我的勇士，我的朋友们，”女王开口讲话，她的声音就和她的人一样坚强有力、气势逼人，“……我们的比赛不是为了消遣或娱乐，而是要展示我们的勇气，奉献我们的身躯，勇士值得被奖赏，英雄就应该带上桂冠，去战斗吧，为了荣誉！为了胜利！为了阿斯加德！为了九大国度！”*  
全场响起沸腾的呼声，女王座位后的圣坛点燃起巨大的火焰，人们都在高喊，“为了女王！为了胜利！”  
洛基在这种气氛下也不由地热血沸腾，摩拳擦掌，可惜他只能强忍着想要上场的激动，不动声色的帮斯科尔奇整理盔甲武器。  
斯科尔奇是最后一场，就在他起身准备时，却突然觉得肚子传来一阵阵绞痛，他本来想忍耐着不去管，可那疼痛却越来越强烈，让人完全无法忽视，他只能嘱咐了洛基一声就匆忙奔了出去。  
没过多久他才脸色稍好的回来了，可还没穿好盔甲又是一脸痛苦，他冲洛基摆摆手又奔了出去。  
就这样来来回回不知道多少趟，眼看他就要上场了，洛基着急地拉住他，“队长，别再跑了，你要上场了！”  
斯科尔奇腿脚酸软地捂着肚子，“不行……真的忍不了……”  
“你替我上场吧！”他突然把剑塞进洛基手里，“快去！”  
“这……”洛基一脸震惊，“这怎么可以？那可是女王陛下……”  
“没关系，带上头盔，看不出来是谁，而且是和阿莫拉大人比试，你也赢不了，只要女王不要求接见你，就没人能发现。”  
“不行，这绝对不行！”洛基坚定的拒绝。  
斯科尔奇的脸色又变了，“别废话！总比没人上场强！”他说着又奔了出去。  
洛基听到场地内已经开始呼唤斯科尔奇的名字，他迅速的穿上盔甲，大了不少，斯科尔奇的剑也比他平常训练用的重的多，不过没关系，这些小问题他相信自己可以克服。  
穿戴整齐，带上头盔，只有眼睛前还留着一道透光的缝隙，洛基转身跑出等候室，一名士兵已经牵着马在场边等他。  
洛基抬头，从有限的视野范围内看见对面已经换成一身火红戎装的阿莫拉骑在马上等待自己的对手，再抬头看到高台上的凛然威严的女王和她左手边兴致缺缺的将军，深深地吸了口气，翻身跃上战马。

一声锣鼓，比武正式开始。  
两人都策马向对方奔去，身形交错，长剑相接，发出一声脆响。  
阿莫拉立刻发现这不是斯科尔奇，力度和速度都不一样，对方似乎用不惯这把剑，招式虽然巧妙，可是显得有些滞涩生硬，回转稍迟。  
阿莫拉的功夫何其老练，随即从对方的空隙间插进自己的剑，想挑开对方的头盔看看是谁这么大胆，敢犯欺君之罪。  
但令她意外的是，对方不躲反进，侧身用肩甲接了她这一剑，也举剑朝她的胸口刺来。  
阿莫拉虽然没下重手，可对方接她这一剑身形巧妙，借力扭身，竟然像一尾鱼一样滑不溜丢，这让阿莫拉好胜之心大起，不管是谁，还没人敢在女王面前让她吃亏！  
两人在场中游走，不时传来兵器撞击之声，速度越来越快，最后连成一片，格外激烈。  
女王淡淡地开口，“斯科尔奇一向都是靠剑沉力重，什么时候学了这么巧妙的剑法？”  
索尔已经直起了腰，直直盯着场地上缠斗的两道身影，这个剑法海拉认不出来，他却认得出来，他也曾经赞赏过对方的剑招，在训练场上看过很多次，甚至还亲自指导过对方怎么改进。洛基！你不要命了！  
海拉看他突然认真起来，又说了一句，“可惜了，如果他的盔甲和剑更合适一些，他说不定能赢。但是现在这样，只希望阿莫拉不要杀了他。”  
索尔当然知道阿莫拉的实力，别看她是个女人，很少带兵打战，却是海拉最信任的贴身侍卫，为她阻挡过无数次的暗杀突袭，她的剑法就像她的外貌一样，美丽魅惑又邪恶狡诈。  
不管女王和将军怎么想，场中的两人已经胶着在一起，看台上的人也喝彩欢呼声不断，在一片嘈杂声中，洛基的嘴里突然发出一声嘶吼。  
只有离他最近的阿莫拉听出来那不像是人类的吼声，更像是动物或者说马嘶鸣的声音，可她还没来得及细想，她身下正在奔腾的战马突然跟着长嘶一声，直立而起，阿莫拉紧拉缰绳才没有被当场掀翻在地！  
可这已经给了洛基机会，他纵身上前，趁着阿莫拉安抚马匹之时，一剑刺中她盔甲的缝隙，划过阿莫拉的胳膊，带出一道血花。  
阿莫拉痛呼一声，勃然大怒，杀心立起。  
看台上的人倒是都安静了下来，大概他们从来没想过阿莫拉大人会受伤，惊讶地忘记了呐喊。  
海拉也有些意外，转头看看索尔，他正好也扭过头来，索尔低声道：“陛下已经知道了，那绝对不是斯科尔奇，恳请陛下停止比赛！”  
“哦？”这下海拉倒是真的来了兴致，“我倒是想到他是谁了，看来他不光会驯兽，懂剑法，胆量也大得很呢。”  
索尔低头不敢再说话。

场上的阿莫拉显然也想到了这一点，她不再攻击洛基，却是在两人又一次撞在一起时，狠狠刺进洛基坐骑的脖颈，战马悲鸣一声，前蹄跪到，洛基从马上翻滚下来，居然还能在调整自己落地姿势的时候顺手劈向对方坐骑的马腿。  
阿莫拉趁着失去平衡的瞬间也翻身下马，如果洛基可以控制她的马，不如不用。  
近身格斗更适合阿莫拉，她的剑如闪电般就刺中了洛基的大腿，洛基跪到地上，却还咬牙反击。  
阿莫拉又是一剑刺中洛基的手腕，洛基忍着剧痛死死抓着长剑，对方的攻击力道虽然不像男人那样沉重，但是速度极快，角度刁钻，应接不暇，洛基毫不怀疑，如果不是因为这是御前比武，阿莫拉可能会直接刺穿他的喉咙。  
洛基就地躺倒，足下用力，像条蛇一样从阿莫拉的剑网中滑了出去，翻身起来。这招虽然动作难看，但是很管用，展示了他临危不乱的头脑和灵敏至极的身手。  
阿莫拉没想到他不认输还想反抗，哼了一声，再不留情地冲他脖子刺了过来。

索尔几乎就要站起来了，海拉的声音响了起来。  
“好啦，阿莫拉，你已经赢了。”女王的声音不大，却穿透力十足，让马上要刺中洛基的阿莫拉瞬间停了下来。  
洛基还在屏息以待调动全身力量准备迎接这致命一击，却被女王叫停了比赛，他长长地舒了口气。  
阿莫拉已经走到台下，向女王鞠躬行礼，周围的人群又开始欢呼起来，无论如何，刚才都是一场精彩的比赛，比以往阿莫拉大人一面倒的胜利好看多了。  
洛基还站在原地，女王又开口命令：“你不是斯科尔奇，走上来，摘下你的头盔。”  
洛基的腿还在汩汩地流着血，但是女王的命令不能违抗，他缓慢却坚定地走上来，让自己看起来丝毫没有受到伤势的影响，但他走过的地方已经留下一道触目惊心的血痕。  
走到女王座位的阶梯下，洛基单膝跪地，摘下了头盔。  
他第一次这么近的看到女王，她和索尔虽然是姐弟，外貌却差别很大，如同暗夜般的浓密黑发，浅到近乎透明的蓝色眼眸让她看起来冰冷高傲，再加上她的威名，让人在她面前连呼吸都要小心翼翼。  
但洛基没有迟疑，他镇定地说：“队长生了重病，实在无法参赛，我不想让他的名誉受损，就擅自决定代他参赛，请陛下惩罚我，宽恕我的队长。”  
“你多大了？”海拉看到他年轻稚嫩的脸庞和那双比阿莫拉还要碧绿幽深的双眼，反而问起他的年龄。  
“十六岁。”  
“你对战的是本王坐下第一骑士，以你这个年龄已经很不错了。这把剑还是还给斯科尔奇吧，你更适合用匕首。”女王说着从自己的长靴里拿出一把镶嵌着宝石和珍珠的精致短刀，“这是本王心爱的刀，赐给你了，以后也不要让它离本王太远。”  
旁边的索尔和阿莫拉都变了脸色，这把匕首曾经是王后，也就是海拉和索尔的母亲弗丽嘉的武器，弗丽嘉离开后海拉就一直留在身边，连她自己都不曾使用过。  
洛基不知道这些，但聪明如他自然听出了女王的意思是把自己调为贴身护卫了，连忙起身走到女王身边恭敬的接过匕首，顺势吻了吻女王的手背。  
海拉看着他惨白的脸色和地上一滩的血迹，“先去休息吧，让御医来帮你治伤。”

*注：1、帝国王冠是维多利亚女王的，上面很多宝石都拥有上千年的历史，象征永恒的王权。假设海拉女王的王冠是由九颗不同颜色的宝石组成的，代表了这个世界的九大国度。  
2、借用伊丽莎白一世在英国与西班牙无敌舰队开战前的一段演讲中的几句，因为实在不知道女王该怎么演说。


	6. 第六幕：我早晚要得到你

斯科尔奇看着面无血色坐在床上的洛基，不由地感叹，“你真是不要命了？那可是阿莫拉大人啊。”  
洛基忍着痛小声说：“我当时就是一时冲动嘛……”  
“你还是太年轻啊太年轻！”斯科尔奇叹息着，“现在可好，以后阿莫拉大人估计要把我们视为眼中钉肉中刺了，你不会想知道阿莫拉大人的手段的。”  
我现在就被她打得半死不活了，洛基在心里暗骂，脸上还是露出害怕的神情，“队长，对不起，我连累你了。”  
“算了，我也有责任，是我让你上场的，”斯科尔奇安慰地拍拍洛基的肩膀，“我和阿莫拉大人还是有点交情的，我会帮你和她说的。”  
两个人正说着话，门就被人踹开了，阿莫拉从外面走了进来。  
她面色阴沉，手里提着一根马鞭，一看就是来找麻烦的。  
斯科尔奇赶快解释，“阿莫拉大人，你别怪他，是我让他上场的，我确实身体不舒服……”  
“滚开！”阿莫拉可没他这么单纯，早就在心里疑惑，不过这时也懒得废话，一鞭就抽了过去，洛基躲闪不及，胸口就挨了火辣辣的一下。  
他实在没想到阿莫拉竟然这么霸道，可他没有呼痛，反而看着阿莫拉挑衅似的说：“这样大人就能解气了吗？”  
阿莫拉冷笑一声，“我可不像斯科尔奇那么笨，你搞了什么鬼我不想再追究，但别以为这样你就可以向我挑战了，不信你大可现在去向女王陛下哭诉。”  
洛基怎么可能在刚得到女王任命后就跑去告女王宠信的状？这不是找死吗？  
斯科尔奇这时也震惊地看着对峙的两人，他们在说什么？难道白天他不舒服是洛基搞的鬼？可看着洛基还略带稚嫩的小脸，他实在不相信是这样的，还想替洛基说话，“大人，请您别生气，我亲自去向陛下告罪……”  
阿莫拉不耐烦听他唠叨，“你马上给我滚出去，否则我连你一起收拾！”  
“你先走吧，我没事，谢谢你来看我。”洛基看着斯科尔奇为难的表情，劝他快走，斯科尔奇也真的不敢得罪阿莫拉，只好先走了。  
“啧啧，看看你这张能说会道的小嘴，我居然也相信了你。”阿莫拉抬手又把鞭子甩了过来。  
洛基闪身躲开，“你再动手我就反击了！”  
“凭你？”阿莫拉手下不停，步步紧逼。  
洛基这会儿确实受伤不便，但他也不想乖乖挨打，跳下床边躲边退，想瞅个机会从门口溜出去。  
阿莫拉看穿他的打算，在洛基低身从她的身侧往门口跑的时候，又是一鞭朝他的后背抽过来。  
洛基听着鞭子呼啸的声音也不能回身抵挡，再挨一鞭总比被堵在屋里暴揍一顿强。  
不过他一头撞进一个结实的胸膛，预想中的疼痛也没有降临。  
他有点晕乎乎的，抬头看到索尔正一手扶着他，一手抓住了阿莫拉的鞭子。  
“你不是已经赢了？”索尔压抑着怒火低声说，“这样对待一个孩子不觉得太难看了吗？”  
“孩子？”阿莫拉在索尔面前瞬间又恢复了那副优雅美艳的样子，“等他再长大几年，我不敢想象他会怎么对待我。”  
阿莫拉收起鞭子，眼神又回到洛基身上，“陛下让我来通知你，把东西收拾好，搬到楼上去，陛下的贴身护卫都和她住在一层。”  
从索尔和洛基身边走过去的时候，她又压低声音在洛基耳边说：“你觉得你能在那里住多久？”  
然后她仰头对索尔笑了一下，“等会儿的晚宴将军别忘了，不准时到场陛下可是会不开心的。”

洛基只觉得阿莫拉的声音让自己寒毛直竖，不由地把身子往索尔怀里缩了缩。  
索尔轻轻地抚摸着他的背脊，等阿莫拉走远了才说，“白天不是挺厉害的吗？现在吓成这样？”  
洛基愤愤地推开他的手，拖着伤口又崩开了的腿挪到床边，“我是生气！白天是在赛场上，输赢全凭本事。现在是我的房间，还被人这样威胁，哼！”  
“谁叫你不听话！”索尔本想责备他几句，但是听到他似抱怨又似撒娇的声音，看到他低头重新包扎着自己的伤口，受伤的手腕还在不停的颤抖，心立刻软了下来。  
索尔走过来，从他手上拿过了伤药，又拿了一块干净的棉布帮他敷药。  
洛基大腿的皮肤白皙，还有着少年的细腻光滑，这时却多了一道狰狞的剑伤，伤口很深，医生已经帮他缝合了，可总归会留下疤痕。  
索尔心里莫名难过，要说他自己十六岁时已经上战场杀敌了，到现在也是伤痕累累，他总觉得那是男子汉的象征，从没当回事。可看到洛基身上的伤，他没来由地惋惜心痛，小心地帮他擦拭着流出的鲜血。  
洛基也没和他客气，何况他的手也受伤了，这会儿拿东西也拿不稳。  
他看着专心帮他处理伤口的索尔，这才注意到他和平日很不一样。  
他没有穿将军的战甲，而是穿戴着符合他亲王身份的衣饰，大概是因为晚些时候要参加宴会的缘故。  
这是洛基第一次看到索尔这样的装扮，他身上是白色的羊毛收腰长外套，前襟和袖口用金线绣着藤蔓纹饰，繁复地几乎遮盖了整件衣服，上面还坠着珍珠的排扣，脖子间是用红色缎带扣住的领饰，金色的长发两侧编成辫子整齐地绑在脑后，上面还插着蓝色宝石和羽毛制成的发饰，和他的眼睛相映成辉。小腿上白色绸制的裤袜勾勒出肌肉的完美形状，脚上的短靴也铮亮晃眼。  
洛基顾不上伤口的疼痛笑了出来，索尔不解地抬头，他赶快捂住嘴，“不好意思，你打扮得好像一位美丽高贵的公主，我都不敢直视了。”  
索尔瞪了他一眼，嘴角扯了扯：“你以为以后跟在女王身边，你就逃得掉了？”  
洛基想象了一下自己这样穿着的模样，又笑了，“我觉得我还挺合适的呢。”  
“那你好好养伤吧，有的是机会。”索尔知道这个小家伙是拼了命的要留在这皇宫里了，心底又不由地叹息一声。看伤口止住了血，就帮他把绷带重新缠好。  
索尔又指了指他领口处露出的鞭痕，“这里也需要上药。”  
“不需要。”洛基气呼呼的说，“这是我的耻辱，我不能让自己忘记！”  
索尔怔了怔，“我真不懂你，你看起来像个孩子，性格却固执的可怕。”  
“因为我不像你那么好命，生来就是王子。”洛基撇撇嘴。  
索尔认真地看着他，“骄傲的人在不幸中建立功绩，在耻辱中取得胜利。如果你能战胜元凶巨恶，就不会对小小的挑衅忿忿不平。”*  
“我母亲对我说的，每次我因为被人欺负而愤怒时，她就会对我说，她还会帮我治伤，她总能治好我。”索尔说着解开洛基的衣服，帮他擦着药。  
洛基没再反对，只是等索尔擦好药后闷闷地说：“每次我被人欺负时，我母亲总是对我说，还不是你自己没用？你就不该被人抓住。”  
索尔安抚似的揉揉他的头发，“我帮你收拾东西吧。”

索尔帮着洛基把东西搬到楼上，看着洛基在宽敞华丽舒适的新房间里兴奋不已，好像完全忘了刚刚的郁闷，无奈地嘱咐他好好休息就匆忙赶去晚宴了。  
他来到宴会厅的时候，宴会已经开始了，所幸观看和参加御前比武的人数众多，大部分又都会来参加宴会，被众人包围的女王没有空暇教训他，但他还是得呆在这，免得女王万一想起他时他不在又惹女王不快。  
阿莫拉不知何时走到他的身边，“你很在意那个小家伙嘛，我还听人说你给予了他随意进出你房间的权力呢。”  
“他喜欢看书，我那里恰好有很多没人再看的书，我就允许他去看了。这也需要向你汇报吗？”索尔语气平稳，毫无波澜。  
“看书？这么无趣？难道他这个年纪不是最甜蜜的时候吗？”阿莫拉语带笑意。  
索尔皱眉，“我对孩子没兴趣。”  
“将军真是让我好奇，传闻你不近女色，我以为你喜欢男孩儿，可没想到……难不成将军你……有什么难言之隐？”  
“小心你的言辞，”索尔瞪了她一眼，“你该知道原因，我姐姐还没有继承人。如果我找女人，那我就是置她于危险之中。”  
“呵，危险，总是充满了诱惑。”阿莫拉伸手拂过索尔的手臂，就像温柔的情人，“我最喜欢的就是危险。其实我对那孩子也没太大仇怨，只是有点生气罢了，可将军偏偏要维护他。如果我都能看出来的事情，陛下怎么会看不出来呢？”  
“你想干什么？”索尔依旧冷淡，但放任着阿莫拉的动作。  
“这么明显还问吗？我喜欢将军啊，也许我可以帮得上将军的忙呢……”阿莫拉的手越来越靠上，手指已经划到了索尔的胸口，“我只想和将军……多少男人求之不得，为什么将军这么拒人千里呢？”  
索尔握住阿莫拉的手拉到嘴边轻轻地吻了一下，“不是现在，阿莫拉，等我有能力保护我的人的时候。”  
索尔说完转身朝女王走过去，徒留阿莫拉站在原地摸着自己被亲吻过的手指。  
这个可恶的男人，表面看着真诚热情，实际上却难以把握。  
我早晚要得到你！阿莫拉勾勾嘴角，那双和洛基像极了的绿眸闪烁着志在必得的光芒。

*注：原话是英国散文家赫兹里特说的。


	7. 第七幕：男孩子就该在战场上建功立业

洛基的伤势虽然不轻，但年轻人的恢复力也惊人的好，没多久他就可以重新训练执勤了。  
这期间尼达维利尔派人来问明年进贡的兵器样式数量，他们的工匠手艺举世闻名，可贪财好利也世所周知，生怕不和女王心意浪费了材料。  
阿斯加德以武力闻名，对兵器要求也很严格，这项工作一向由索尔负责，女王依旧派他去当地亲自监工，这不是一时半会能完成的，索尔也就一直住在尼达维利尔没回宫。  
洛基每天跟在女王身边，这才发现女王要处理的事情真的好多啊。  
阿斯加德都城并不算面积很大，人口也不是特别多，但阿斯加德统治的地域辽阔，其余八个属地或属国虽说都曾战败投降，但上一代的国君领主们日渐老去，年轻的继承人们总是雄心勃勃，未必甘愿一直对阿斯加德俯首称臣。  
对阿斯加德一向不服的瓦特海姆还不算最大的威胁，南方的穆斯贝尔才是阿斯加德的世仇。  
仇恨的缘由已不可考证，大多是些道听途说的传闻，但他们的国王苏尔特始终以彻底毁灭阿斯加德为己任，并且他确实骁勇善战。  
海拉屡次都想彻底消灭这个被称为烈焰之国的南方蛮地，但穆斯贝尔群山环绕，有很多还是不时喷发的活火山，常年火光冲天，热浪逼人，地势险峻，易守难攻。  
两国中间还隔着亚尔夫海姆、约顿海姆和尼达维利尔，战线拉得太长，穆斯贝尔本身又没有什么可以补给的资源，不利于阿萨族的士兵休养。  
好在苏尔特自从上次败给老国王奥丁后也一直没什么动作，这几年海拉也暂时搁置了攻打穆斯贝尔的计划，可毕竟是个很大的隐患。  
其他各国之间也是矛盾冲突不断，他们虽然都臣服于阿斯加德，但土地和资源永远是大家争夺的对象，这个城池应该属于谁，那个岛屿又该划给谁，诸如此类的事宜都被上报给女王裁断。  
除了战事，其他事更是源源不断，各地朝拜进贡的物品是多是少，赋税徭役是否按时执行，马贼难民是否还在作乱，甚至连都城里大臣贵族之间的婚丧嫁娶有时也要禀报到女王这里。  
女王身边的官员大多是武将出身，行军打仗都是好手，可处理起千头万绪的政事就显得力不从心，再加上女王脾气暴躁，让他们更加笨嘴拙舌，不敢多说，很多事都靠阿莫拉从中传话周旋。  
有次女王听完事情后看到在一边默不作声的洛基，随口问问他的意见，洛基谨慎又周全的说了自己的想法，女王很是满意，从此就常常让洛基为他读那些文书信件，交给他的事情也越来越多。  
这难免让阿莫拉不满之情日盛，当着女王的面她不敢多说，可背地里自然不会给洛基好脸色，宫中大多又都是她的人，洛基有时吩咐其他人办事总是不很顺手，虽说是以女王的名义下令，可办好办坏全看下人是否尽心，他们听了阿莫拉的吩咐，自然是能推就推，能拖就拖。  
洛基明白他不能再孤军奋战了，他得开始留意培养自己的亲信。

这天，洛基又帮女王取回一大堆信件，他看到了索尔的来信，偷偷地把它换到了最上面。  
索尔走后洛基才发现自己常常想他，一开始他还有时间偷偷溜到索尔房间去看会儿书，发会儿呆，想想自己说不清道不明的小心思，可后来越来越忙就没空再去了，这会儿才发现索尔已经走了五个多月了。  
尽管知道索尔给女王的信肯定只是谈公务，他也迫不及待地想知道他的近况。  
果然，女王看到后就让洛基先读这封，洛基拆开信看到索尔刚劲有力的笔迹，就像是看到了他本人一样让人格外安心。  
索尔的话很简洁，直截了当地禀告新武器都已经打造完毕，尼达维利尔的国王伊特理对阿斯加德尽心尽力，但是他还不能返程，因为最近穆斯贝尔攻打了尼达维利尔的特鲁德堡，伊特理请求索尔帮助他们夺回城堡，索尔希望女王准许他发兵救援，并说明了目前的战况。  
特鲁德堡位于尼达维利尔和穆斯贝尔两国交界处，是通关要道，两面靠山，一面朝海，可见其战略地位。  
尼达维利尔能工巧匠虽多，但不善打仗，全凭城墙坚实、武器精良才守住了这处要塞。  
最近他们守兵的将领突发重病过世，手下忙于举办葬礼，穆斯贝尔看准时机派了一队精英趁夜偷潜入城，里应外合拿下了特鲁德堡。  
夺是肯定要夺回来的，海拉一直对穆斯贝尔心怀忌惮，绝不能容忍他们这样冒犯，但发兵前往特鲁德路途遥远，那里又离敌人本国很近，不能随便冒进。  
阿莫拉建议说，“将军这次去尼达维利尔只有随行的三百兵士，不宜出手，更何况近年来尼达维利尔觉得他们的贡奉过多，总是讨价还价，应该让他们明白谁才能保护他们，生命和财宝哪个才更重要。”  
海拉没有接话，转向身边的洛基，开口问道：“你觉得呢？”  
洛基抿抿嘴唇，“我在书上读到过，很久之前米斯加德的一座城池也曾经被瓦特海姆攻占，米斯加德向强盛的华纳海姆求援，华纳海姆却抱着坐收渔利的心态迟迟不肯发兵，结果米斯加德战败，又给了瓦特海姆五座城池。华纳海姆心有不甘地出兵宣战时，发现已经没有可供自己士兵休息的地方了。”  
海拉点点头，“不错，既然要救，就要快，此时尚且简单。”  
阿莫拉担心地说：“可是将军的人手不够，再派兵增援至少也要十天，这期间战况又会变化。”  
洛基应道，“让将军先行出发，都城的骑兵日夜兼程，五日即可追上将军，抵达当地再做修整。根据将军来信所述，短时间内尼达维利尔还撑得住。”  
阿莫拉有些恼怒地瞪着总打断她的洛基，“你说的轻巧，五日追上？这要不吃不喝不睡才有可能。”  
海拉也怀疑地看着洛基，洛基立刻跨出一步，来到女王面前，“我一直与兵士一起训练，知道他们的实力，如果陛下允许，我愿随他们一同赶赴尼达维利尔，夺回特鲁德，为陛下分忧！”  
“怎么可以？你根本没有打仗的经验，陛下，宫中多得是更好的人选。”阿莫拉可不想让洛基带兵。  
海拉抬手示意阿莫拉停下，她看着一脸热切的洛基，淡淡地说：“这事我考虑一下，现在读下一封信吧。”

这事就一直到晚上女王也没表态，眼看就快要到就寝的时间了，女王回卧室前一般就会遣散众人，只有阿莫拉和宫里服侍她的几位贵族夫人可以留下。  
洛基不仅有些焦急，他很想去打仗，只有立下战功他的地位才可能超越阿莫拉，战场上又是建立威信的绝好机会，经历过生死的考验，他就可以知道谁值得信任。  
而且他很想见索尔，不知道为什么，索尔还在宫里的时候，他并没有什么和他很亲近的感觉，但索尔走了之后，他才发现他喜欢索尔在他身边。  
经过之前的相处，洛基知道，索尔其实很难捉摸。  
他可以在王公贵族的宴会上彬彬有礼应对自如，他也可以向对他投怀送抱的男人女人体贴微笑婉言拒绝。  
但过后，那些人的名字他都记不得，不是他记性不好，因为洛基听到过他和那些才入伍没多久的士兵交谈，他叫得出他们每个人的名字。  
他只是不在乎，他不在乎的人或事他从来不费心多看一眼。  
可他对自己又出乎意料的好，他是在乎自己的吗？洛基不敢确定。  
对跟随自己出生入死的兄弟，索尔是在乎的，对于他，索尔只是一种因为对母亲的怀念而引发的感情寄托？还是因为对姐姐的不满而生出的叛逆行为？  
所以洛基迫切地想要确定，他想要确定索尔是会一直站在他这一边的，他需要这种安全感。  
洛基胡思乱想的时候，海拉已经遣散了其他人，却让洛基单独留下。  
海拉示意他跟她进来，这是洛基第一次踏进海拉的寝宫，他不敢乱看，在女王面前垂眸屏息。  
“你还没有战功，我不能给你头衔，我认命你为参将，带领三千骑兵去尼达维利尔，就按你自己说的，五日赶到。”海拉沉声下令。  
洛基马上单膝跪地，“如有迟误，以死谢罪，只恳请陛下由我亲自挑选骑兵。”  
海拉点头允许，然后又从柜子里拿出一件东西递给洛基。  
洛基盯着手里从没见过的沉甸甸黑漆漆的东西不明所以，他疑惑地抬头看着女王。  
海拉没等他问，就解释说：“这是火枪，是几年前维利尔人的发明，这把就是他们向我进献的样品，我当时觉得这种火器装填麻烦，射程不够，制作繁复，还容易误伤，就没当回事。”  
洛基研究着手里的东西，答道：“我觉得和刀剑长矛比起来，这确实精巧很多，而且一件东西刚发明出来的时候总是缺陷很多，用过之后才知道到底好不好，能不能改善。”  
“你倒是和索尔说的一样，”海拉示意他起身，“我当时禁止他们继续制造，过后总觉得不妥，就让人去打探了一下，结果尼达维利尔还在偷偷制造这种武器。”  
洛基的心猛地跳了一下，就听到女王继续说，“去尼达维利尔不仅要夺回特鲁德，我还要知道我亲爱的弟弟和这件事有没有关系。”  
这种事女王一向都交给阿莫拉办，现在却交给自己，洛基既高兴又害怕。  
这是他的第一个考验吗？如果他办不好，就再难得到女王的信任？  
洛基沉吟片刻，再次跪倒，把火枪交还给女王，低声说：“属下竭尽全力。”  
“去吧，男孩子就该在战场上建功立业。”海拉轻轻笑了一下，拍拍洛基的肩膀，似乎是在缓解他的紧张。


	8. 第八幕：这是今年刚成熟的苹果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男神互撩……

阿斯加德的骑兵个个训练有素，洛基其实没什么可挑选的，他只说了一句话，所有追随他的士兵，俸禄全部翻倍，而且表现优异者另外嘉奖，上不封顶。  
那些本来看他年轻不怎么服气的老兵一听这话分外积极，大家卖命除了保家卫国也就图个升官发财，而且出手大方的领导对下属都不会太差。  
队伍很快集结完毕，接受过女王的检阅后他们就出发了，战机很重要，洛基不想耽搁。  
全部人马轻装简行，一路只在驿站换马时稍作休息，连从军多年的老兵都叫苦不迭，更别提从来没有这么长时间骑马赶路的洛基，但他一刻也不松懈的保持着队伍行进的速度。  
这让沃兰德对他大生好感。  
沃兰德是骑兵队的队长，长得高大壮硕，红褐色的头发和胡须像火焰一样蓬勃茂盛，蓝灰色的眼睛精光内敛，曾经多次作为女王的急先锋，战斗经验丰富，是标准的阿萨战士。  
这次的路线也是他帮洛基一起规划的，洛基很尊重他的建议，事事都要问过他再做决定。  
沃兰德心想这小伙子还值得托付，如果他在战场上表现的也一样好，士兵们会乐意为他卖命。

这样马不停蹄的过了五天，他们如约赶上了索尔的队伍，已有信使先一步传过消息，虽然并没有比他们早多少。  
索尔知道洛基要来，亲自在路边等他。  
洛基在队伍前方，身边都是阿萨俊朗健壮的年轻战士们，显得他也不再像个孩子。  
他穿着黑色笔挺的近卫队制服，黑面红底的羊毛披风随着马匹的奔跑飘扬，脸上带着长途跋涉的疲惫，但眼睛依然神采奕奕。  
他来到索尔的面前，利落地翻身下马，迫不及待的呼喊他，“将军，谢谢你亲自来接我。”  
他的头顶已经到了索尔鼻尖的位置，索尔亲昵地揽过他的肩膀比划了一下，“你长高了？”  
“那当然，我都17岁了。”洛基笑笑，心里说我也许会长得比你还高呢。  
索尔听到有点遗憾的说，“什么？你已经17岁了？我错过了，你的生日怎么过的？”  
“有什么过的？”洛基无所谓的耸耸肩，“皇宫里也没人在意我的生日。”  
“啊？你没说吗？你的生日是哪天？等你18岁，我陪你过生日。”索尔拉过洛基的手，郑重的拍了拍，以示自己的许诺。  
“好啊，不过现在，我们还是先别说这些，让我的骑士们好好休息一下，然后讨论我们的作战计划吧。”洛基示意还跟在身后的一大群人。  
索尔和他们自然也不陌生，互相问候了之后就让范达尔领着大伙先去休息。  
他则拉着洛基直接去了自己的房间，那里有准备好的食物和热水，洛基稍微洗了洗就低头吃东西，他又累又饿，但依然保持着优雅的仪态，小口喝着浓汤，慢条斯理地切着牛肉。  
索尔不说话，只是笑着看他吃东西。他知道这么短的时间从阿斯加德到这里需要付出怎样的辛苦，心底暗自欣喜。

洛基看他这样倒是有点不好意思，想起了什么似的放下手中的餐具，“我还给你带了东西。”  
洛基起身取来自己的行囊，从里面掏出十几个小袋子，又从其中某个小袋子里取出一个苹果。  
那是阿斯加德特产的金苹果，色泽金黄，脆爽多汁，甜如蜜糖，但是产量不多，一般只供皇室享用。  
索尔偏爱这种苹果，洛基就为他带了十几个过来，还怕路途颠簸，每个都用袋子包裹的严严实实，经过这几天依然新鲜如刚摘下的时候。  
洛基伸手把苹果递给索尔，“这是今年刚成熟的，我想着等你回宫时肯定已经没有了，就给你带了一些来。”  
那颗饱满成熟的果实就躺在洛基雪白纤长的手指上，散发着隐隐约约的香气，如此美好，如此诱惑。  
为了这个，人类犯下原罪，被逐出乐园，失去神的庇佑，只能在贫瘠的大地上辛苦劳作。  
可是当这颗禁果被如此呈奉在他眼前时，他如何能够拒绝？  
索尔并没有接过苹果，而是直接俯身在洛基的手里咬了一口，果汁顺着洛基的手指淌下来，仿佛不想浪费，湿热的舌头顺势舔过了那些优美的指节。  
洛基没想到索尔就这样吃了，连忙把苹果放到桌子上，耳尖红红地收回了手，又埋头在自己的餐盘里。  
索尔低声笑了，自然的拿起苹果继续把它吃完，他这时吃的明明很正常，可洛基却觉得他每咬一口，自己的手指就跟着颤抖一下。

吃完东西洛基总算恢复了平静，两个人召集了部队开始谈正事。  
索尔想到刚才的金苹果，还有现在眼前的三千精兵，就知道洛基在宫中的生活一定不错，看来海拉很喜欢他。  
莫名的，他舌尖残留的香甜掺进了一丝酸涩。  
不过他不是因为私事影响公务的人，眼前为特鲁德堡解困才是当务之急。  
索尔简要说明了一下战况，对方大概也就千人，本来他打算得到女王的允许，自己带人去就可以，他擅长奇袭，人数多少从来不是他打仗的第一要素。  
不过现在人手足够，他们更有保障。特鲁德堡建在山岭之上，地势险要，城墙坚固，他们最好还是趁夜突袭。  
索尔先带领五百人上山，洛基带领其他骑兵留守山中，待他们进入城堡，洛基再带人接应。  
沃兰德赞成这个计划，洛基也就没有异议。  
一切安排妥当，众人原地休息，只等到出发时间。  
德鲁特的山中树木茂密，很好的隐藏了他们的行踪。走到第一处关卡时索尔示意洛基留下。洛基看着他带人潜进那处关卡，干净利落地解决了穆斯贝尔的守卫，甚至连马匹都没有发出声响，不由地在心底赞叹，也立即派手下去清理现场。  
就这样一连闯过沿途的三座关卡就来到了城堡脚下。德鲁特堡依山而建，城墙都是山石筑成，高耸在山巅之上，背面是悬崖峭壁，连着一望无际的大海。  
洛基抬头望着黑漆漆的城堡，如一尊巨大的怪兽一般蹲踞在夜色中，城头只有一些晦暗的火把和不多的守兵来回巡逻。  
不知为什么洛基心生不祥，他还在思索之际，城堡上已经传来打斗的声音，但是很快又平静了下来。  
洛基等待着索尔得手的信号，可是过了许久，也没有任何动静，周围安静地只有士兵和马匹呼吸的声音。  
“不对劲。”洛基低声对沃兰德说，沃兰德向他靠近了些，洛基继续说道：“不能再等了，我们上去。”  
骑兵们收到命令，马上安静而迅速地出发。

城堡里的索尔也发现了异常，驻守的士兵未免太少，而且他一进入城堡就闻到一股烟尘味，处处都是烧过的焦土。  
索尔带领着一小队人搜索着城堡内部，越看越诧异，这里没有战斗过的痕迹，反而像是城里的人自己遗弃了这里一样，所有有用的东西都被搬走了，搬不走的全被烧掉，赫然就是一座废弃的空城！  
“去给洛基信号，让他不要上来，马上下山。”索尔急匆匆地对范达尔下令。  
可他话音刚落，四面八方就传来一阵呐喊，像是静夜里突然响起的惊雷，震得大地都跟着颤动。  
索尔转身向城墙飞奔，刚跑上城头就看到山中密林已经亮起无数火把，照亮了整个夜空。  
数不清的穆斯贝尔战士从树林中现身，顷刻间已挤满了漫山遍野。  
被围在中间的阿萨骑兵四面受敌，马匹惊嘶，人群挨挤，洛基抬头望向城堡，看到了索尔的身影，心中稍定，大声下令，安抚马匹，立即迎敌。  
伊特理不可能背叛我！索尔心中无数的疑问已经来不及思考，他只顾着命人打开城门，骑上战马就来救援。  
洛基拒绝被众人围在中间，他高声大喊，“保持阵型，寻找突破口，冲上去，和将军会合！”  
沃兰德护在他右边，“大人，决不能犹豫，一击致命！”  
洛基拔剑刺进一个冲过来的敌人的脖子，再用力拔出，鲜血喷射而出，染红了他的半边脸颊，他冷静地开口：“我早就准备好了。”

索尔不知道到底有多少敌人，他目力所及就至少有数千骑兵，无数步卒，他和洛基之间的距离并不十分远，但被层层人海阻隔。  
洛基他们已经陷入苦战，不断有士兵跌下战马，尚未起身就被纷乱的马蹄踩踏地血肉模糊。  
敌人也在倒下，但源源不断，他们几乎是原地无法动弹，只能严防死守，不断地挥剑挥剑再挥剑。  
“让所有人散开，绕到两翼，分散敌人，给骑兵营争取空间。”索尔向左右说完命令就冲了出去。  
配合默契地士兵立刻迅速且有序的分散开来。  
索尔自己就像一只灵活的海豚，身姿轻盈的跃入敌阵，人海就像被他的身形劈开的海浪一样翻腾摇摆，此起彼伏，似乎他一个人就可以牵动整个战线的士兵阵脚大乱。  
他每次挥剑，至少都有两三人倒下，他比任何人都快，都强，任何想要攻击他的人都无法得手，他整个人就像是经历过一次次烈火打磨后锋利剑刃，所到之处摧枯拉朽。  
那是神，是战神在人间显威。  
洛基第一次看到索尔战斗，他望着他，只觉得胸腔在轰鸣，力量在游走，恐惧在远离，他们不会失败，只要有索尔在。  
敌军显然也被震撼，开始混乱松动，洛基瞅准时机，撕开一条血路冲杀上来。  
等索尔和洛基终于冲到一起的时候，已不知过了多久，周边已是哭嚎不断，遍地死尸伤兵，他们身上全是战斗的血污和尘土，他们举剑相迎，剑身相击发出一声铮鸣，两支部队终于合而为一。  
“这样不行，”洛基声音嘶哑，“退回城堡，还能坚守。”  
“是，”索尔附和，“现在只能这样。”  
洛基带领人马向城堡疾驰，索尔负责断后，上山的路狭窄险峻，总算是把敌人甩在了身后。


	9. 第九幕：你相信我吗？

索尔和洛基顾不上缓口气就在士兵们刚刚清扫出来的一个房间席地坐下，掏出地图铺展开来。  
“所有的路都被封死了，只有西面的大海，可这么多人，不可能全部从海里脱身。”索尔面色凝重。  
“是哪里出了问题？”洛基没接索尔的话，轻声问道。  
“我想不出来，伊特理和我是多年的好友，绝不可能对我说谎。何况我之前也已派人探过路，没有任何问题。”索尔皱眉思索。  
“找不到症结所在，我们就想不出对策。”洛基揉着胳膊，他的身体这会儿才反应过来似的感到用力过度后的酸麻胀痛。  
索尔伸手帮他按摩着，“我的队伍不可能有叛徒。”  
“那就是维利尔人。”  
索尔沉默不语。  
这时范达尔跑来汇报，“城中已经全部搜索完毕，没有发现本地人，只有穆斯贝尔的士兵，就是我们刚才遇到的那些。”  
“还有活口吗？”索尔问道。  
“有。”  
“带过来。”

穆斯贝尔的士兵肤色黝黑，身材魁梧，尽管被捆绑地结结实实还是用力挣扎，好像随时都要挣脱束缚的野兽。  
索尔问他，“谁是你们的将领？你们的计划是什么？说出来，可以饶你一命。”  
那人不理不睬。  
洛基用穆斯贝尔的语言又重复了一遍，那人抬头看了他一眼，冷笑了一声，说了几句。  
索尔看看洛基，洛基翻译了过来，“他说他们可不像维利尔人一样贪财怕死，他留下就是为了牺牲，反正阿斯加德人会为他们陪葬。”  
索尔冷哼一声：“看来他还知道些事情。”  
洛基笑了笑，“是啊，他毕竟是留下当诱饵的，上级多少会和他说明一些情况，要是我，一定会选择哑巴来执行这种任务。”  
索尔心里动了动，看着洛基还带着血渍的苍白脸庞，突然想起这应该是他第一次杀人吧？杀得还不止一个人，他却表现的和那些多次参战的老兵一样镇定。  
洛基已经又朝那个士兵说了几句，索尔凭着和穆斯贝尔不多的交手经历，大概觉得他在说些脏话，有那么几个词汇常常从那些下等士兵嘴里听到。对方显然也很激动，大声叫嚷着。  
索尔还没想完，洛基已经听完了，叫人进来把他拉走。房间里又只剩下索尔和洛基。  
“我刚刚骂他们的国王苏尔特是无耻懦夫，只会耍阴谋诡计，如果他遇到奥丁森将军，必定是手下败将。他果然不服气，非要反驳我。”洛基略带得意，“现在，我至少可以确认三件事：第一，穆斯贝尔的人知道你在城里，而且他们都认得出你，这件事早有谋划，就是为你设的陷阱；第二，出卖你的是维利尔人，他言语中对这里的守将很是鄙视，他重病身亡的时间是不是太巧？就算伊特理国王不会骗你，他手下的人也不敢保证。第三，苏尔特很可能也来了这里，刚才这个士兵说把他带到城楼上处死，他们的国王会见证他的英勇。”  
洛基顿了顿又说：“他还说了一句话，我不明白，他说阿斯加德夺走了他们的永恒之火，必将受到天神的诅咒。那是什么？”  
索尔解释道：“那是没有记载在书里的传说，我也只是听父王讲起过。传说在创世之初，穆斯贝尔拥有永恒之火，它的力量可以毁灭世界，阿萨人的祖先就从穆斯贝尔夺走了永恒之火，从此穆斯贝尔和阿斯加德就成了世仇。”  
真的有力量如此可怕的东西？看来那个士兵是被这么洗脑的，国家总是会用一些方法让臣民们保持信念和服从，可能每次和阿斯加德对战前都要拿出来喊一遍。  
洛基暂时没细想这些传说，“以他的身份，我估计他不会知道的更多了，但也足够了。好消息是不是你身边的人出卖你，坏消息是苏尔特万一也在这，想要脱困就更难了。”  
索尔点头赞同，“现在先去看看我们的人都怎么样了，等他们清点完人数，叫大家一起来商量办法。”

洛基跟着索尔慰问了伤兵，情况还不至于太差，大部分人都是轻伤，只有一小部分人受到重伤，但他们并不沮丧，看到索尔只是一脸愧疚，认为自己无法再战斗，有负将军的厚待。  
索尔帮助军医一起给他们治伤，“别担心，我们阿萨人永远不会倒下，就算死去，也是去往英雄的殿堂。”他耐心地安抚着他们。  
洛基发现索尔没有了在皇宫里的压抑拘束，他的金发随意蓬乱地散在脑后，只将额前碍事的几缕梳到后面编成小辫，穿戴着轻便的铠甲，披风掖在腰间，走路如风，话语响亮。  
从士兵们的眼神中也看的出来，在这里，他就是大家的支柱，他就是天生的领袖，自信勇敢，武力非凡，轻易就可以让人信赖。  
他们忙着这些的时候，范达尔已经又来汇报过情况，人员折损不算太多，但城堡里什么补给也没有，他们的物资大多留在尼达维利尔的城中，随身携带的仅够应急。  
索尔召集大家开会，把刚才得知的情报都说了一遍，大家讨论之后，都认为敌人修整过后，马上就会发起进攻，城中只剩下一些碎石砖块可以当武器了，撑不了太久，出去的路肯定都被严密封锁，想要求援无异于自杀。  
索尔指着地图上海峡的位置，“西面的海峡他们无法封锁，过了这个海峡就是瓦特海姆的西兰岛，水性好的人半天即可抵达。柯斯将军常年在岛上驻守，以我们的情谊，他定会出手相助。”  
“瓦特海姆的人不可信。”洛基出声反对，“他们狡猾无耻，甚至喜欢自相残杀。”  
“柯斯将军不一样，我相信他，就像相信我的剑。”索尔坚定地说，“现在，听我命令。收集一切可以当武器用的东西，死守城门。让军医照顾好伤员，所有人的物资上收集中分配使用。”  
索尔扫视一圈还在听他吩咐的众人，“最后一件事，谁愿去西兰岛传信？”

立刻有好几个人站出来请愿，索尔一时难以决断，看了看洛基。  
没想到洛基开口说：“我去。”  
索尔立刻摇头，“不行，主帅怎可擅离职守。”  
“你是主帅，”洛基坚持，“他们全都是经验丰富的战士，你带领他们坚守阵地，我去传信。”  
洛基又自信地笑了笑：“而且你知道我的逃脱本领有多好。”  
沃兰德这时也上前一步，“我从小在海边长大，我愿与大人同去。”  
索尔没有说话，从城堡到海边是悬崖峭壁，还有一片沙滩，肯定也有敌人把守，哪条路都凶险异常……  
洛基看他依旧沉默，走近一步，严肃地问道：“你相信我吗？”  
索尔看着他的神情，明白了他的决心。他知道洛基为了实现自己的目标，可以忍受一切痛苦。*  
“相信，就像相信我的剑。”索尔从身上掏出一枚徽章放在洛基手上，铜制的徽章上面刻着一张魔鬼面孔，“这是柯斯将军亲手赠给我的家徽，有他特制的标记，你们带着它去。”  
然后索尔命人把城中还活着的穆斯贝尔士兵都带到城楼上。“就按他们所愿，在那里处死他们，让苏尔特也看到我们阿萨人的决心。”  
索尔又转向洛基和沃兰德，“这里没有酒，就用敌人的鲜血为你们送行，出发吧。”

索尔身上的血污实在是太多，糊住了铠甲的关节，让他行动不便。  
他不得不坐下来用薄薄的石片刮掉那些厚重黏腻的混成一团的半凝固的液体。  
从天黑到天亮再到傍晚，他们已经挡下了好几次攻击，可每次都会有人伤亡，好在敌人也损失惨重，暂时放慢了攻击的频率。  
“索尔，我们现在连石块都没有了，很多士兵的剑都砍断了，敌人再冲上来，他们只能用身体挡了。”范达尔焦急地喊。  
“那我就第一个冲上去。”索尔倒是不紧不慢。  
“我现在不想和你说笑！”范达尔踱来踱去，在想天黑之后，是否应该保护索尔先撤退。  
“你还不如趁这会儿坐下休息，”索尔看的眼晕，“不用着急，快有消息了。”  
“我能不急吗？”范达尔此刻已顾不上身份差别，“我从小和你一起长大，还不了解你？你就是太重感情，只要别人对你好，你就恨不得掏心掏肺！因为这个吃的亏还少吗？”  
索尔无奈地揉揉太阳穴，“好啦好啦，你能别啰嗦了吗？你怎么还有精力说这么多话？你刚才到底卖力杀敌了吗？”  
范达尔瞪了他一眼，还想继续说，就听到远处嘈杂起来，士兵的喊声响起：“洛基大人回来了。”  
索尔连忙站起来，果然看到大家让开一条路，洛基快步走了过来，看到他微微鞠躬，索尔心想，这种时候他居然还记得礼仪。  
洛基伸手从怀中掏出一枚徽章，上面刻着一把缠绕着闪电的锤子，那是索尔送给柯斯将军的。  
“柯斯将军说，他的军队黎明前就能到达，从西面的海岸登陆，请将军到时和他内外应和，共同迎敌。”洛基喘了口气，“沃兰德受伤无法行动，我让他和柯斯将军的战船一起回来，我先乘小船回来给大家报信。”  
索尔高兴地拍了拍他的肩膀：“太好了！”不过他这一拍，洛基腿一软就往下倒。  
“洛基！洛基！快叫军医来！”洛基迷迷糊糊地听到索尔焦急的呼唤，可他太累了，实在是睁不开眼睛。  
之前他和沃兰德潜入海中不久就被穆斯贝尔的人发现了，全仗着水性极好才摆脱掉追兵，但背上还是被剑刺中，沃兰德为了掩护他受伤更多。又在海水中浸泡许久，他背后的伤口已经恶化，整个人都烧得滚烫，只凭着一口气硬撑到现在，向索尔汇报完就彻底的垮了下来。

*注：《复联1》里Thor这样描述Loki：There’s no pain would prise his need from him.


	10. 第十幕：只让自己有尊严地活着都已经很难了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美男出浴，发花痴的Loki……

洛基觉得自己好像又回到了约顿海姆，一群高大的孩子们追赶着他，他并没有惹他们，只不过长得比他们秀气漂亮一些，身上的衣服质地精细一些，大人们更喜欢偏爱他一些。可你没法和孩子讲道理，他们天性无知又野蛮，只想着自己是不是痛快。  
洛基只能拼命地跑，拼命地跑，身后的追逐声渐渐消失。他扭头看去，发现自己站在战场上，漫天的火光，遍地的尸骸，远处有一个屹立的身影，那个身影被无数的敌人围困着，可是丝毫没有退缩，怒吼着斩杀一个又一个冲上来的人，他的脚边已经是尸山血海。  
可他自己敌不过千军万马，燃火的箭矢如暴雨降临，刺穿了他的胸口，鲜血喷涌而出。洛基想要去救他，一股咸腥的海水却突然将他淹没，冲进他的口鼻，让他几乎窒息。  
不！索尔！索尔！  
洛基从惊喘中睁开双眼，他躺在那间他们充作临时指挥室的房间里，身上盖着索尔的披风。  
他撑着坐起来，浑身是汗，昏昏沉沉，勉强抬起胳膊揉了揉沉重地几乎抬不起来的脑袋。  
这时，军医走了进来，看见他在动，赶快跑过来摸摸他的额头，“谢天谢地，烧退了，你可把将军急坏了。”军医说着帮洛基倒了杯水，塞进他的手里，“喝点水吧，慢慢喝。”  
洛基张嘴想说话，又感到嗓子干渴灼热，嘴唇也都崩裂出血，他只好捧着水慢慢地喝了几口。

他正想问现在的情况，门外又传来了脚步声，一听这急促有力的声音洛基就知道是索尔。  
果然，满身脏污的索尔出现在洛基的视线里，他只穿着胸甲，两条胳膊都露在外面，头盔也没戴，金发已经被染成红色，但他精神似乎很好，看到洛基醒了，跑过来一把抱起他对着他的嘴唇狠狠亲了一下，“我们赢了！穆斯贝尔的军队已经撤退了，就是让苏尔特跑了，可恶！我下次一定逮到他！”  
什么？赢了？战斗已经结束了！？洛基一激灵清醒过来，连索尔刚刚吻了他都没意识到，抓着索尔的胳膊不甘心地问：“已经结束了？我睡了多久？竟然错过了这么重要的战斗！？”  
索尔哈哈笑了笑，又忍不住亲了他一下，“你受伤了，先把身体养好再说战斗的事吧。”  
旁边的军医总算插了句话，“咳咳，洛基大人的烧虽然退了，身体还很虚弱，将军您还是让他躺下吧。”  
“哦哦。”索尔赶快把被他抓在怀里的洛基又放回去，洛基这也才意识到他刚刚对自己做了什么。  
洛基垂下眼睛默不作声，门外传来范达尔呼喊索尔的声音，“战斗刚结束不久，还有好多事要处理，我还得去一下，你好好休息。”索尔又摸摸洛基的额头，这才放心转身出去。  
洛基松了口气，向军医问起战斗的情况。  
穆斯贝尔没想到瓦特海姆会和阿斯加德联手，被打了个措手不及，苏尔特果然在他们军队后方指挥，自从上次败给奥丁之后他的国家元气大伤，将领们几乎被屠戮殆尽，穆斯贝尔又干旱贫瘠，人烟稀少，难免青黄不接。  
苏尔特虽然愤怒可也只能缩在穆斯贝尔等待复仇的机会。  
这次好不容易买通了特鲁德驻地的守将，本来是个除掉索尔的大好时机，少了他，阿斯加德最起码丧失一半的战斗力，穆斯贝尔就可以专心对付海拉。  
可惜还是功亏一篑，他不能让残余的部署再遭到歼灭，就及时撤退了。  
事情和洛基猜想的都差不多，他没再多问细节，他想留着那些胜利的喜悦，和索尔一起分享。

等洛基能起来的时候，外面的事情都已经安排的井然有序。洛基先去看望了沃兰德，他已无性命之虞，待静养康复后也不会留下任何后遗症，洛基放下心来。  
他没找到索尔，问了士兵才知道他和柯斯将军在海边。  
柯斯将军是私自决定出兵的，自然不便久留，很快就要回去，索尔只能惋惜地与他道别。  
“那小伙子很勇敢很聪明，”柯斯将军看着从城堡走来的洛基，略带羡慕地对索尔说，“为什么你的手下都这么能干？怎么我就没你这么好的运气？”  
索尔回头看到洛基，笑了笑，“那不是我的手下。”  
柯斯看着他的表情，不再说话，只是意味深长的哦了一声。  
洛基已经走到他们面前，向二人行礼，“谢谢柯斯将军帮我照顾沃兰德。”  
柯斯豪爽地摆摆手，又拥抱了索尔，“下次再来别忘了给我带阿斯加德的佳酿。”  
索尔也紧紧地拥抱了他，许诺一定不会忘记。  
柯斯离开后，洛基盯着走远的船只，“你为什么和瓦特海姆的人交好？陛下最讨厌他们。”  
“别为难，你该怎么复命就怎么复命。”索尔揽过他的肩膀，“她都知道，如果我和她一样记仇，我不会活到现在。”  
洛基困惑地皱眉，“我不懂你，你想要什么？”  
索尔抬起手臂，“西边是瓦特海姆，南边是穆斯贝尔，最东方是阿斯加德，中间还有你的家乡约顿海姆，还有其他的国度和人民，我们有着不同的血脉和长相，但我们又没有什么不同，我们都渴望自由和平等，哪一国的臣民都不该是君主争夺权力的工具，君主应该保护他们，带领他们，让他们可以体面尊严，无所畏惧地生活在这片大地上。”  
洛基随着他的手指看着眼前的海洋、天空，远处的群山、大地，喃喃低语，“那得多难？只让自己有尊严地活着都已经很难了。”

索尔还没答话，喧哗声从他们身后传来，士兵们跑到海边，非常破坏气氛地脱起衣服，还喊着：“将军、洛基大人快来啊，好好洗洗，今晚终于可以睡觉了！”  
洛基目瞪口呆地看着一群已经脱得精光的糙老爷们跳进海里，有的坐在礁石上刷洗自己的盔甲，有的打起水仗，有的甚至还自觉骄傲地炫耀自己……场面属实……相当辣眼。  
虽然早已听闻阿萨战士的狂放不羁，可亲眼看到他们就这么在长官面前坦诚相对，洛基也不由地面红耳赤。  
索尔笑了两声，“确实应该洗洗，不过你就算了，你的伤口太深，不宜沾水。”  
“你也要去？”洛基看着开始解开战甲的索尔，下意识的想要阻止他。  
“我一向都是身先士卒，这种时候怎么能落后？”索尔促狭地笑笑，已经脱掉了上衣。  
洛基不想让自己像个姑娘似的转身回避，就这么眼睁睁地看着索尔接着脱掉自己的靴子，长裤……  
他的眼睛不受控制的瞪地大大的，那个……那个……还是人吗！？  
索尔倒是泰然自若地在他的注视下走进海水里，洛基觉得周围的人立刻被他比了下去，他不是阿萨战士里最高最壮的，身材比例却恰到好处，宽肩窄腰，四肢修长，肌肉结实，线条流畅，像精心打磨过的雕像一样完美漂亮，这样的躯体为什么要用衣服掩藏起来呢？  
夕阳的照耀下，海面被撒上一层碎金，随着波浪闪烁，索尔伸手解开发辫，海水流淌过他的身体。  
周围的喧嚣和人影都淡去了，海风缓缓吹拂，海鸟蹁跹飞起，云层涌动开合，他站立在海天之间，像是站立在光芒中，站立在星辰间，站立在永恒的时间里。  
这是神赐的礼物，这是上天的启示，这是宿命的安排，洛基心想。  
他本该是王，这世间的一切理应臣服在他的脚下。

有了物资，城堡也整理的洁净舒适了很多，士兵们依然簇拥在大厅里一起睡觉，但给索尔和洛基备下了单独的房间。  
索尔帮着洛基换过了药，高兴地说：“好多了，你恢复地总是很快，大概约顿人的体质比较好。”  
洛基趴着扭头看他，“你们的体质更好，沃兰德那么重的伤，今晚也已经可以起床行动了。”  
“嗯，差不多吧，”索尔没做比较，“睡吧。”  
“我睡不着，”洛基侧过身，“白天睡得太多了。你累了吗？给我讲讲你大战苏尔特的经过。”  
索尔本来坐在他身边，这时顺势躺下，“我不累，不过也没什么好讲的，我本该斩下他的首级，还是让他逃走了。他满心只有复仇，早晚还有一战，到时我们再打败他。”  
“我真希望再和你一起迎敌，”洛基的眼睛亮亮的，“我会向女王陛下请愿，她告诉我男人们应该上战场。”  
索尔垂下了眼眸，有些莫名的不快，但他没有表现出来，只是低声说：“你是男人了吗？恐怕陛下说的是男孩儿吧？”  
洛基咬牙捏着他的上臂，“别总把我当孩子！我是男人！我的力气越来越大了。”  
“只有力气大了吗？”索尔突然靠近他，贴上他的额头，伸手摸摸他的头顶，他的头发漆黑，不像阿萨人常见的那样粗硬鲜亮，很是顺滑柔软，就像小动物的毛皮一样舒服。  
洛基突然拉下他的手，认真地看着他说：“当然不是。”说完就拉着他的手往下……

索尔心里涌出狂喜，脑海里却响起警钟，他们不该……至少现在不该。  
他可以挣开洛基的，这对他来说轻而易举，可为什么他还不行动，任由洛基领着他闯入禁地。  
他有过床伴，毕竟常年和精力过剩的士兵们混在一起，打仗之余，他们主要就靠这个消耗掉多余的体力和杀气。  
女人很好，温暖香软，最适合安慰受伤的心灵和肉体。男人也行，阳刚帅气，可以满足战士天性里的征服欲。  
但索尔并不热衷于此，他不贪恋享受，也不沉迷快感。父母的早逝，海拉的强势，让他早早磨砺掉了那些狂妄、无知和放纵。  
比起肉欲，他更渴求感情，偏偏他生活的环境，感情也许是最不适宜被谈起的。  
他的手触到了一团柔软，还被操控着上下滑动抚摸那里，那里很快就变热变硬，从他的掌心弹跳出来。  
他低头看到洛基把头埋在他的胸口，不知道是害怕还是羞耻，他的脖颈通红，肩头颤动，却还紧抓着他的手腕不放。  
索尔骤然收紧五指，握住了那根不老实的东西，洛基发出一声低叫，又很快咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
索尔却不会放过他了。  
他伸出另一只手握住他往后撤退的腰肢，把他拉回来，还掌握着小洛基的手用力动作，常年摆弄兵器和缰绳的粗糙指腹重重摩擦过细腻湿滑的前端。  
洛基惊喘一声，忍不住开口请求，“别……太用力了……”  
索尔低笑，“我还没用力呢。”  
不过他还是松开了手，扯掉自己和洛基的衣服，重新把洛基揽进怀里，用自己也已经勃起的下身蹭着洛基的小腹。  
唔……索尔勃起的尺寸比他傍晚在海边看到的还要凶残得多，洛基伸手在上面比划着，又有点不服气地把自己的也挤过去对比。  
索尔摁住他的手，难耐地说：“别乱动，我可不想你再晕过去。”  
边说索尔便把靠在一起的两个都蠢蠢欲动的东西捞进手里撸动起来。  
洛基握住他的肩膀配合他的节奏，这感觉强烈到让他想起战斗时的鲜血，厮杀时的怒吼，兵器碰撞，火花四溅，电闪雷鸣。  
直到他们一起穿越风暴，共攀高峰，同赴极乐。

洛基以前只有自己偷偷用手解决的经验，从没想过和别人一起做这件事会如此不同，他目眩神迷地趴在索尔身旁，好半天才恢复过来。  
“你还好吧？伤口没事吧？”索尔看他的样子，摸着他汗湿的背关切地问。  
“嗯，很好。”洛基抬头，看着索尔平静的样子有点不满，“我看书上说和男人做是很辛苦的，可我看你完全没事嘛？”  
索尔愣了愣，反应过来后笑了两声，“老天，你不会只在书上看过这些吧？”  
阿萨民风开放，孩子们八九岁就开始接受这种教育，差不多十三四岁就会有体验，最晚十五六也差不多了。据索尔所知，其他地方也都差不多，他没想到洛基没有过这种经验。  
洛基恼怒他的反应，生气地说：“书上又没有写的那么仔细！”  
那倒是，这种事情一般都是年长者教会年幼者的，他在皇宫长大，不管他愿不愿意，早早地便有人告诉他这些。  
可洛基的母亲很早改嫁，父亲又不管他，没了家庭教师，洛基都是靠自学，书里提及这些，都是隐晦的暗喻，闪烁的片段，自然不可能清楚的知道详情。  
“好吧，看来这是我的疏忽，我应该先问问你。”索尔摸着洛基的脑袋给他顺毛，“之所以不那么辛苦，是因为我并没有做完。”  
“没做完？”洛基眨眼表示怀疑，他的肚子上现在还都是索尔的东西，湿漉漉黏糊糊的。  
“是啊，我们只是做了第一步，当然这种事也没有什么步骤，顺其自然就好，不过要想彻底做完，我还得更进一步。”索尔的手顺着洛基的脖子、后背往下滑。  
“进到哪里去？”洛基不解。  
索尔的手停在了洛基挺翘的臀部，钻进那条缝隙，戳了戳那个让人羞于启齿的地方。  
洛基先是皱眉，然后领悟似的涨红了脸，“什么？那里！？不可能！？”  
“为什么不可能？”索尔好笑的问。  
洛基偷瞄了眼索尔的下面……这绝对不可能！  
“这个……和那里……不太合适吧……”他小声嘟囔着。  
“不用担心，”索尔被他的反应弄得心痒难耐，差点控制不住自己，赶快安慰他，“你现在身体不舒服，我不会做的，下次我再教你，你就知道合不合适了。”  
洛基觉得浑身都烧的要冒烟了，不甘示弱地说：“那为什么不是我进去你……那里呢？”  
索尔点头，“那样也可以，只要你的力气大过我。”  
洛基恨恨地抓了把他石头一样坚硬的胸肌，心里发誓回去要拼命锻炼。  
索尔一直没有休息，他们又说了几句话他就睡着了，洛基躺在他身边，看着他斧凿石刻般的面容，微微起伏的胸口，觉得自己终于安心了。  
我真应该早点学会这件事，洛基想着。  
其实只要留心这种事很快就能学会，宫里的那些仆人们总是和那些女佣偷偷溜出去，他们还乐于炫耀那些经历，把细节都描述地清清楚楚，只不过洛基以前都觉得他们的话不堪入耳而刻意避过。  
嗯，就这么办，洛基已经制定好了缜密细致的计划，相信凭他的聪明才智，很快就能掌握他想要知道的一切。


	11. 第十一幕：华纳明珠

他们很快收到女王的命令，她命洛基即刻回宫复命，还斥责了索尔的疏忽大意，让他留在特鲁德监督尼达维利尔重筑防线。  
索尔安慰耷拉着脑袋的洛基：“没关系，你在战场上的勇敢证明了你的忠诚，女王不会怪你的。”  
“我本以为可以和你一起回去，”洛基表示他在意的不是这个，“你要是能留在宫里就好了。”  
“怎么？阿莫拉又欺负你了？”索尔笑笑。  
“别再把我当小孩儿！”洛基生气地磨磨牙，又叹了口气，“不知道你什么时候能回去。”  
索尔摩挲着他的脖子，“我会回去的，我答应要陪你过十八岁生日呢。”  
洛基不高兴也没办法，女王命他即刻返程，他也不敢耽搁。  
好在他们回到尼达维利尔的时候，都城的人民把他们当英雄一样迎入城中，姑娘们把鲜花和礼物抛洒到他们的身上，男人们欢呼着向他们致敬，国王伊特理还准备了丰盛的酒席庆贺他们的胜利，并表示自己一定会派人将那个叛逃的将领捉拿处置。  
洛基总算又开心起来，他第一次受到这种礼待，席间不停地有人向他敬酒示好，漂亮的女孩儿朝他暗送秋波，尼达维利尔把他们制作精巧的武器摆满他的桌子，还有满满一箱的珍珠和宝石。  
他明白了作为女王的使臣会带来怎样的尊贵和财富，不过他依旧保持冷静，应对自如，事事得体。  
礼物和女人他都送给了沃兰德和骑兵们，他信守了自己的承诺，沃兰德也亲吻了他的面颊，表示自己永远支持他。

回程风平浪静，他们到达阿斯加德后又受到了奖赏，毕竟他们夺回了特鲁德，重创了苏尔特的主力部队。  
洛基如愿被女王授予了骑士的称号，阿莫拉对此不满，想拿他串通敌国说事，海拉却认为那都是索尔的主意。  
洛基并不在意阿莫拉的挑衅，因为她不知道自己真正的任务，这表示女王已经开始减少她手中的权力，她却还不自知。  
只是任务尚未完成，洛基只说了自己的猜想，在特鲁德已经是生死攸关，索尔却只字未提关于火枪的事情，他应该不知情，但洛基没有更多的时间去查证这件事。  
海拉听了他的话，并没责备他，只嘱咐他继续追查，然后又和他说：“目前还有一件更紧急的事要准备。”  
“请陛下吩咐。”洛基连忙应道。  
“华纳海姆的国王尼尔德要来访，皇宫内外的守卫都要重新安排。”海拉指示道。  
洛基有些好奇，“这不是每年觐见的时候，而且华纳国王都不会亲自来啊？”  
华纳海姆是仅次于阿斯加德的强盛国度，地域辽阔，物产丰富，人口众多，精湛的技艺不亚于维利尔人，高强的武力也就稍逊于阿萨战士，华纳人还是九大国度里公认的漂亮，自诩为最纯正高贵的血统。海拉和索尔的母亲弗丽嘉就有华纳贵族的血统，所以他们的国王也自持矜贵，从未亲自来拜谒女王。  
“他是来求婚的。”海拉脸色阴沉地开口。  
求婚？洛基心里山呼海啸。向谁？让国王亲自来求婚的，不是女王陛下就是索尔将军了，无论哪一个都会把目前的局势推向不可测的地步。  
但他表面风平浪静地询问：“是向将军吗？”  
“向我。”海拉的话又引起洛基一番震动，“华纳国王不是已婚了吗？两个孩子都很大了吧。”  
海拉点头，“他的儿女今年刚好满十八岁，所以国王亲自来为他儿子求婚。”  
洛基这次差点没屏住，陛下虽然没有结婚，可已年届四十，怎么可能会和一个刚成年的毛头小伙结婚？这华纳国王是不是对自己的儿子自信过了头？居然还想当女王陛下的公公？  
果然海拉语带怒意的说：“我看他是失心疯了，要不是看在我母亲的面子上，我该去杀了他。”  
洛基忙劝女王不必为这种人生气，打发掉他就好了，海拉在他的甜言美语下软化下来，“所以，我还是让他来了，你就帮我好好招待他，让他知道得罪我的后果。”  
洛基说：“交给我吧，陛下，华纳人想做您的丈夫那是不可能的，不过听说那对双胞胎兄妹的美貌举世无双，把他们留下当您的仆人也不错。”  
海拉笑了，“鬼灵精，你的主意总是最合我心意的，这件事交给你了。”  
海拉又想起了什么，对洛基说：“好像你来皇宫也一年多了吧，你的生日是哪天？”  
洛基连忙回答了女王，海拉看着他，“嗯，忘了帮你安排，等你十八岁时再给你过生日。”

华纳海姆紧邻阿斯加德，行程一旦确定，很快就抵达了金宫。  
洛基和阿莫拉亲自出门迎接，浩荡的车队几乎看不到尽头。  
都城的百姓也都算是见过大世面的，但看见这些俊美漂亮的青年男女，华丽精致的车轿步辇，逶迤蜿蜒的马队仆从，也都忍不住围观赞叹。  
华纳国王的宝贝儿女弗雷和芙蕾雅没有坐车，而是骑马跟在国王的马车旁。  
他们两个一模一样，却觉得哪一个都美的举世无双。淡金色的头发在阳光下几乎是发光的白，蓝色的眼睛像无云的万里晴空一样澄净通透，玉石一样光滑细腻的皮肤，哥哥气宇轩昂，妹妹玲珑有致，果然是倾城之姿，绝代风华。  
洛基来到国王的座驾前，弯腰行礼，“国王、殿下路途劳顿，阿莫拉大人带您先去休息，过后女王陛下会亲自欢迎您的。”  
尼尔德国王趾高气昂地说了声可以就不再吭声了，随驾的属下是多次来过阿斯加德的使臣，明白阿斯加德的礼仪，连忙过来向阿莫拉和洛基问好，并帮忙一起安排众人。  
国王和王子公主的车队随阿莫拉驶入金宫到偏殿休息，洛基则安排其他人到不远处的行宫落脚，一切井然有序，很快安置妥当。  
可华纳国王这一休息就是三天，女王还是没有召见他。  
虽然阿莫拉每天都来问好请安，还让仆人们照顾的无微不至，可就是推三阻四，绝口不提女王要接见他的事情。  
国王本来认为自己是女王的长辈，理应受到最高的礼遇，没想到现在居然连面都见不上。  
他忍不住对随驾的大臣大发脾气，大臣们也都有苦说不出，当初就劝他没人敢向海拉女王提亲，国王非觉得这是有利于两国的好事，女王肯定不会拒绝。  
他的儿子弗雷和女儿芙蕾雅倒是心大的很，天天跑出去玩。兄妹俩虽然美貌聪慧，可也骄纵傲慢。他们被父母保护的太好，天真贪玩，对付这样的人，对洛基来说不要太简单。  
洛基已经带着他们认识了芬里尔，宫里的大臣权贵们，还安排了阿斯加德式的比武、表演和宴席。  
年轻人呆在一起片刻就能混熟，他们俩很快就对洛基无话不谈，有时洛基没问，他们就憋不住的把华纳宫廷里的那些事情说个一清二楚。  
这天洛基继续带他们参观金宫，这座宫殿差不多也快被他们逛遍了，只剩正殿中央的觐见大厅。  
“这里都是阿斯加德历代帝王的雕像，还有记载他们功绩的壁画，”洛基为他们介绍着，“陛下一般都在议事厅理政，这里是接受觐见和举办国宴的场所。大厅最高处就是陛下的王座，那后面的壁画是陛下出征的场景，陛下那次出征，三个月就征服了五个国度。”  
弗雷和芙蕾雅都惊叹不已，弗雷问道：“传闻坐在金宫的王座上就可以看到九大国度的任何一个，这是真的吗？”  
洛基耸肩，“这得问陛下，那王座只有陛下能坐啊。”  
“只有陛下可以？”弗雷笑了笑，“那陛下的丈夫呢？”  
洛基假意吃惊，惊慌地看着他，“慎言慎言！陛下可还未婚，如此说法对陛下不敬。”  
弗雷不屑他的胆小，“怕什么？我们两族一向交好，谁都知道陛下偏爱华纳族。你还没告诉我能不能呢？”  
“那当然可以，陛下一旦成亲，当与王夫同坐王座。”洛基面带恭敬，眼角却扫到兄妹俩传递的顽皮眼神。

第二日，女王路过金宫大殿时，就看到华纳王子弗雷正坐在王座上嬉笑，他的妹妹芙蕾雅在旁侍立，模仿着大臣觐见时的模样向哥哥行礼。  
女王震怒，阿斯加德的天空瞬间乌云密布，隐隐有雷电之声，芬里尔发出低吼，宫里人人战栗。  
尼尔德国王听到消息的时候，侍卫队已经封锁了宫殿所有的道路，兄妹俩被剥去外衣摁在殿外的青石板上。  
国王匆匆赶来，请求女王恕罪。  
“罪不至死，但犯上之心不可饶恕，每人五十鞭，再让他们去尼福尔反省吧。”阿莫拉冷漠地开口。  
国王大惊失色，尼福尔地处极南，荒凉贫瘠，草木难长，盗贼横生，流寇遍地，还聚集着各个国度和领地被流亡的最穷凶极恶的罪犯，在那里生存只能靠烧杀劫掠，故被称为九国中的“死亡之地”。  
弗雷和芙蕾雅这样的人去了那种地方，下场如何可想而知，恐怕还不如被直接处死。  
尼尔德国王再也顾不上端着他高贵的架子，跪到在地，连连哀求，“竖子无知，回去一定严加管教，恳求女王宽恕他们。”  
洛基也跪在女王面前告罪，“全是我的过失，没有向两位殿下说明利害关系，请陛下责罚我吧，赦免两位殿下的流放之刑。”  
海拉低沉的声音如战场上的鼓声一样敲击人心，“你们华纳的皇室还不如我的仆从知礼，以后有什么颜面说和我有血缘之亲？我的命令从不收回！”  
洛基连声说：“那请陛下教导他们便是，陛下毕竟也有着华纳的血脉，就让他们留在陛下身边随侍，也不至让陛下的同族被人耻笑。”  
海拉似乎有所犹疑，阿莫拉马上在旁煽风点火，“如轻饶他们，有害陛下威仪，以后谁还准守尊卑礼仪？”  
尼尔德连忙叩头保证，“就让他们留在陛下身边学习，什么时候学好了什么时候再让他们回家，只请陛下不要让他们去尼福尔。”  
洛基心想，这骄傲的国王啊，来时想与女王共享权势，现在只求他的子女平安就行。  
海拉沉默了一会儿，把洛基拉起来，又开口让众人都起来，“既然国王如此恳求，就让他们留在金宫里吧，我们阿斯加德人人守礼，必会教导好你的孩子。”  
洛基看着惊魂未定还在哭泣的兄妹俩，又软语向海拉求饶，“陛下仁慈，请陛下也不要鞭打他们了，对着他们没人忍心下手的。”  
海拉哼了一声，“好吧，你不忍心，那以后他们俩就交给你了。”  
洛基弯腰谢恩，尼尔德也连忙领着弗雷和芙蕾雅向女王谢恩。  
尼尔德国王自然不敢再提求婚的事情，孤零零一个人返回了华纳海姆，想到他们华纳最完美无瑕的一对明珠就这样留在了阿斯加德，前路未卜，不由地坐在自己的马车里老泪纵横。


	12. 第十二幕：我们去打猎吧

洛基在宫中的势力愈盛，现在不仅阿萨人追随他，华纳人也结交他，但他的态度和以前没有太大差别，因为他知道还远不到可以高枕无忧的时候。  
女王虽然已经对阿莫拉开始限制，但依然对她信任有加。  
阿莫拉是约顿和阿萨的混血，天生一股性感妩媚，男人女人都会被她吸引，情不自禁地对她唯命是从。  
洛基不具备这种优势，但他更擅长察言观色、揣度人心，而且他想吸引的也只有女王的目光。在皇宫里，人人都得靠陛下的宠爱活着，除了索尔，他大概是唯一违逆陛下还能活着的人了。  
已经过去好几个月了，特鲁德堡早就修葺完毕，城墙也重新加固，新制成的武器已运抵阿斯加德，可女王仍然没有宣召索尔回宫。  
洛基看着园丁们拔掉花园里的玫瑰，搭起了葡萄架。  
昨天下午他陪女王用餐时看到桌子上摆的葡萄，就顺口说了一句以前自己家种了很多葡萄，刚摘下来的时候吃新鲜多汁。  
女王以为他想家了，就让人在花园里种上葡萄，告诉他以后想吃的时候随时都有了。  
陛下还未对哪个人有过这样的细心，仆人们自然立刻执行，倒让洛基觉得有些小题大做。  
洛基叹了口气，他并不想家，他想索尔。  
他已经学会了关于那件事的各种理论知识，可没人可以和他一起实践，索然无味。  
“怎么垂头丧气的？”弗雷走过来，看见他的样子问道。  
他和芙蕾雅在阿斯加德生活的不错，虽然为女王服务，但依旧受到王子和公主的待遇，再加上他们聪明美丽，很讨人欢心。但他们始终依赖洛基，相信洛基能保护他们，而且他们年龄相近，比较聊得来。  
“没什么，”洛基没法和他说这件事，“你不是在女王那里帮她处理事务吗？怎么跑来了？”  
“给你送信。”弗雷递给他一封来自约顿的信，洛基有点意外，自从离开家之后，他几乎不曾和父亲联系过，只偶尔寄过钱，但从不问父亲生活的怎样，反正那些钱大概也是被他拿去付了赌资。劳菲也从不回信，当年洛基跑了估计害他吃了不少苦头，他也不会再认这个儿子。  
他拆开信，是当地的神父写来的，他的父亲过世了。  
洛基仔细读了一遍，大概就是劳菲一直过着活一天是一天的日子，有一天，邻居发现他好几天没出过门了，就去他家看看，发现他身体已经冰凉，不知道是喝酒过多猝死还是被讨债的人逼死的，反正家里已经翻不出一点钱来，邻居只把他送到当地的教堂就不管了。  
他就这么死了？一个人可以死的这么轻而易举？这么无声无息？  
洛基一时不知道自己是高兴还是难过，他恨过他，可也不全是恨，在母亲还没有因为嫌他没用而不停地找其他男人的时候，在他还没有把自己扔到赌桌和酒堆里的时候，他也拥有过一些美好温馨的岁月。  
洛基起身往宫殿跑，弗雷还在他身后关切地追问：“你怎么了？出什么事了？”  
洛基没空答他，一路跑进女王的书房，还好没有别人在。  
洛基向女王行礼，海拉却惊讶地拉起他，“你怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
洛基抹掉眼泪，“请陛下恕我无礼，父亲去世了，我要请假回家一趟。”  
海拉已经很久不曾感到过心疼，也许在索尔小的时候，还很听她的话的时候，依稀有过这种感觉。  
海拉宽慰他，“回去吧，想住多久都行，把事情办好。”  
“陛下，陛下……”洛基抽泣着呼喊她，“我不想他死，我不想……我没有家了，再也没有了……”  
海拉叹了口气，站起来拿手帕帮他擦拭眼泪，“已经这么大了，怎么还像小孩子一样哭？你不会没有家的，这里也是你的家。去吧，带着你需要的任何人和东西，我等你回来。”  
洛基收起眼泪，颤抖着亲吻海拉的手背，“谢谢陛下。”

洛基让沃兰德带着骑兵营的一些人马和他一起回约顿海姆。  
马车驶过金宫门前的彩虹桥，这让洛基想起他第一次来到这里的情形，衣衫破旧，蓬头垢面。  
那时他发誓要出人头地，然后带着荣誉和黄金回到约顿海姆，对那些曾经欺负过他的人投以轻蔑的冷笑，也许还会和他的父亲大吵一架，狠狠地羞辱他一番。  
可现在，他觉得那些事情无聊透顶。  
是的，比起皇宫里无处不在的窥伺和试探，附耳相谈的阴谋和流言，暗藏杀机的眼神和词句，那些都算的了什么呢？  
这就是他选择的道路，他似乎也变成了和他父亲一样的赌徒，只不过他赌的更大，赢就万人敬仰，输就粉身碎骨，想通了，也没什么可怕的。  
葬礼很简单，洛基不想在约顿海姆太过张扬，母亲根本没有露面，也没人告诉她这件事，她名声一向不好，其他人自觉比她正派，和她保持距离。  
这样也好，洛基也不想见她，他们家的人都是这样生性凉薄。  
劳菲森的旧庄园倒还没人去管，大概是因为地处偏僻，破败不堪。  
洛基雇人打扫了一下，勉强可以住人，他让其他人去镇上的旅馆住宿，沃兰德坚持留下陪他，他也没再推辞。  
洛基躺在床上睡不着，难得有了这么空闲的时间，他反而不习惯，脑子停不下来的想着各种事情。  
这时他听到有人敲门。  
洛基起来走到门口，“沃兰德吗？你还没睡？有什么事？”  
“是我。”门外的声音低沉有力，是索尔。  
洛基急忙开门，“将军？你怎么来了？”  
“我听到消息就过来了。”索尔一身的风尘仆仆，尼达维利尔离约顿海姆的距离更近，但他这么快赶来一定也是快马加鞭。  
“快进来。”洛基拉着他进屋，“你自己吗？”  
“嗯，我没让别人跟着。”索尔看看他，好像精神还不错，放下心来，“我就是来看看你。”  
他是专程来看他的，洛基高兴地快要跳起来。  
“我没事，”洛基轻声说，“已经办过葬礼了，还把他欠的钱都还掉了，我不再欠他什么了。”  
“别这么说，”索尔抚摸着他的头发，“他是你的父亲，明天我去看看，给他带些鲜花。”  
“不用。”洛基拒绝，“我庆幸你没见过他，不然你会觉得我也那样令人讨厌。”  
索尔笑笑，“孩子话，你父亲是你父亲，你是你，我不会讨厌你的。我给你带了件东西。”  
索尔掏出一个东西放在洛基手中。那是和女王曾给他看过的火枪差不多的东西，但更小巧更精致。

命运的齿轮吱嘎作响，赌局的罗盘开始绞动，赌注早已下定，非生即死。  
洛基知道，这是他必须选择的时刻了。  
他瞳孔收缩，心跳急促，背脊冒汗，筹码已经压到最大的赌徒都是这样。  
但他表情毫无破绽，只是略带困惑地问索尔，“这是什么？”  
索尔对他毫不防备，“是火枪。”他给他解释了一遍他早就知道的东西。  
“这个是改良过的，更好用。”索尔指给他看那些构造和机关，还握起他的手教他怎么使用。  
“既然女王已经禁止生产，这是哪里来的？”洛基紧张地问。  
索尔正视着他，“我本不想把你卷进危险里，”他停顿了，似乎对接下来要说的话感到艰难和内疚，但他已经下定决心。  
“可我不想欺骗你。虽然我是阿斯加德的将军，但真正的兵权在海拉手中。大多数将领都是当年随着她出征的部下，他们只忠于她。而且她还有不死军团。”  
洛基握紧自己的手，索尔拍拍他表示宽慰。“她有一支军队，只听从她的号令。没人知道具体人数，据说九国都有，她无论在哪里用兵，他们都能及时赶到，所以称为不死军团。”  
“想要打败他们，火枪就是个机会。”索尔的眼睛发出精光，“靠原始的厮杀不是生存之道，这才是未来。她因循守旧，暴虐嗜战，根本不适合当君主。”  
“打败陛下？”洛基喃喃重复着，竭力使自己保持冷静。  
“对，我让伊特理私下生产，维利尔矿藏丰富，他们又开采无度，倒是挖出了无数地道，他的皇宫下就是一座巨大的地下城，工匠们在那里制造。”  
“还有谁？还有谁知道？”洛基问。  
“海姆达尔，他是父亲的老部下，一向不喜欢海拉。等我起兵时，他会在阿斯加德响应。”  
“但还要等待时机，等她离开阿斯加德的时候，才能找到破绽。”索尔兴致勃勃地谈论起他们的计划。  
洛基努力让自己注意力集中，可他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。  
“如果失败了呢？你会死吗？”他得让索尔先停下，好有时间理理那些潮水一样向他涌来的话语。  
“不能失败，计划一旦开始，必须成功！否则不是我死的问题，是很多人都会死，很多很多。”  
索尔看到洛基凝重的表情，“抱歉，我不该这个时候和你讲这些，别想了。这个我就是送给你防身，而且我只是想让你知道这件事，你不要参与。”

他们两个人都奔波了几日，没多久就躺下休息，但都睡不着，他们只是默默地躺着。  
天快亮的时候，洛基突然说：“我们去打猎吧。”  
索尔询问地看着他，洛基像是突然来了兴致，“这里离黑森林不远，我对那里很熟悉，森林里野兽很多，我们去试试火枪的威力。”  
“我听说过，约顿海姆的黑森林还有个称呼叫铁森林，据说那里的植物都像铁做的一样坚硬，生活着很多猛兽和毒虫，遇上了就会丧命。”索尔也开始感兴趣，战士天生喜欢冒险。  
“我们还可以带上野营的东西，晚上就住在黑森林里，你敢吗？”洛基挑挑眉毛。  
“这种挑衅对我可没用，我没有敢不敢做，只有想不想做。”索尔自信的搂过洛基。  
“切！你就吹吧！那我们比赛，今天谁的猎物更好谁就赢。”洛基同样不服输。  
“可以啊，不过赢了怎么样呢？”索尔问他。  
洛基想了想，“赢的人可以让输的人做一件事，不管什么事，都得答应！”  
“没问题！”两个人达成一致，动身收拾起东西。  
洛基交待沃兰德到镇上去等他，索尔坚持先到他父亲的墓地看了看，然后他们一起出发去了黑森林。

番外一：人物小档案

本来就想写个短篇，开个……，结果啰啰嗦嗦这么久也没进正题，就顺便弄个人物设定吧：

一  
姓名：Hela  
性别：女  
种族：阿萨族与华纳族混血  
出生地：阿斯加德  
年龄：出场时38岁  
生日：12月6日（射手座）  
身高：178cm  
职位：阿斯加德女王  
称号：九国霸主，死亡女神  
能力（参考漫威的设定，从低到高1-7）：智商4，情商3，力量7，耐力7，速度7，战斗技能7  
语言：阿萨语、华纳语  
嗜好：打仗，饲养宠物

二  
姓名：Amora  
性别：女  
种族：阿萨族与约顿族混血  
出生地：阿斯加德  
年龄：出场时26岁  
生日：10月30日（天蝎座）  
身高：174cm  
职位：最高女官  
称号：女伯爵，魅惑女巫  
能力：智商5，情商5，力量4，耐力4，速度5，战斗技能5  
语言：阿萨语、约顿语  
嗜好：权势，珠宝，诱惑

三  
姓名：Thor  
性别：男  
种族：阿萨族与华纳族混血  
出生地：阿斯加德  
年龄：出场时24岁  
生日：8月11日（狮子座）  
身高：190cm  
职位：阿斯加德大将军，亲王  
称号：战神，雷神，狂战士  
能力：智商3，情商4，力量7，耐力7，速度6，战斗技能6  
语言：阿萨语、华纳语、简单的尼达维利尔和瓦特海姆语  
嗜好：打猎，喝酒，和士兵一起聊天

四  
姓名：Loki  
性别：男  
种族：约顿族  
出生地：约顿海姆  
年龄：出场时16岁  
生日：6月1日（双子座）  
身高：188cm  
职位：近卫队队长，辅政大臣  
称号：小洛基，诡计之神，邪神，火神，银舌头……  
能力：智商6，情商-7-7，力量4，耐力5，速度7，战斗技能4  
语言：九国主要语言，某些部族语言，某些动物语言（某些的范围说不清，看兴趣）  
嗜好：看书，旅游，玩（其实看书和旅游也是玩……）


	13. 第十三幕：你有毒吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常非常温柔的第一次……

索尔和洛基把马匹留在外面，徒步进入了森林。  
洛基凭借经验很快发现了一只野猪的踪迹，他招呼索尔跟上，两人一路追踪，果然在一棵树下发现了正在吃东西的黑色野猪，体型硕大，獠牙外露。  
洛基按照索尔教的给火枪填上弹药，索尔在他耳边悄声：“它的射程还不够远，要小心的靠近，迅速瞄准，一击命中。”  
然后索尔举起他的手，告诉他怎么瞄准，怎么发射，索尔的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，手放在他的腰间，洛基被他弄得痒痒的，也不知道自己到底有没有听清他全部的话。  
“知道了知道了。”洛基不想心思歪到其他事情上，赶快表示明白就推开索尔，在树丛的掩护下悄悄朝野猪靠过去。  
距离差不多了，洛基对准野猪的脑袋毫不犹豫就是一枪，结果子弹不知道飞到了哪去，野猪受惊跑开，索尔在他身侧已经一枪补上，直接轰开了野猪坚硬的头骨。  
“这东西太难用了，不过威力还挺大的。”洛基第一次使用，没料到它强大的后坐力，被震得偏离了方向。  
“是啊，你应该先练习练习，谁叫你想要直接实战呢。”索尔笑起来，“这次是我的。”  
洛基不甘心地撇撇嘴，“这才刚开始呢。”  
接下来他们没发现什么大型动物，对野兔狐狸什么的又不感兴趣，就朝森林深处走去。

“快到野狼的地盘了。”洛基叮嘱索尔。  
“嗯，我闻到了熟悉的味道。”索尔应道。  
“这你也能闻出来？”洛基心里对索尔的嗅觉又产生了某种联想。  
“谁让皇宫里就有一只呢，这里是它的故乡，应该有很多它的同类，我早就想试试芬里尔的骨头到底有多硬了。”索尔满脸雀跃。  
洛基瞪他一眼，“芬里尔其实很乖的，而且森林里的和皇宫里的可不一样。这里的野狼都是群居的，要格外小心。”  
他们说着把刚才收集的野猪肉、内脏什么的拿出来，布置了几个陷阱，然后爬到树上等候。  
不多时，他们就听到了狼嗥声，两只野狼的身影出现在不远处。  
它们比芬里尔的体型要小，瘦骨嶙峋，皮毛虬结，但非常谨慎，似乎对突然出现在自己领地里的食物心存警惕，并没有马上靠近，而是在周围反复地转圈试探。  
其中较小的黑狼似乎缺乏经验，转了几圈就不耐烦地冲过来咬住一块野猪肉，洛基看准时机拉动手中的绳索，小狼的后腿被圈进了绳套里倒挂了起来。  
大狼立刻发出一阵吼声，震得林木都在晃动，索尔不给它反应的时间，利落地开枪射击，直接命中了狼嘴，轰掉了好几颗狼牙。牙齿是狼最致命的武器，一旦遭到攻击，狼就丧失了大半的战斗意志，倒在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
洛基也开枪击中了小狼。两个人跳下来，索尔抽出长剑，洛基拔出匕首，彻底结果了它们的性命。  
他们刚把两只狼的尸体拖到一起，索尔直觉危险的扭头，他视线内已经出现了狼群的身影。  
这些狡猾的恶狼，它们刚才就听到了动静，却一直不声不响，直到索尔和洛基跳下树才悄悄地围拢过来。  
洛基也发现了危机，立即和索尔靠在一起，注视着狼群。  
狼群似乎对闯入他们领地的侵略者充满愤怒，喉咙里开始发出低吼，浑身都在蓄力，只等头狼的命令就要一拥而上把他们撕成碎片。  
索尔低声说，“我们分开方向射击，争取让它们散开。”  
“森林野狼很聪明，它们刚才已经看到我们怎么攻击那两只狼了，这个方法未必有效。”洛基也低声说。  
“那怎么办？”索尔问。  
洛基扭头看了他一眼，干脆地蹦出两个字：“上树！”  
洛基说完立即转身动作迅速的爬上树，就像轻盈的猫一样飞窜到了树冠之上。  
索尔可没他这么快的爬树速度，只能哭笑不得地看着他转瞬即逝的背影。

这时头狼已经发出了一声低吼，狼群扑了过来。  
索尔退了几步背靠树干，一枪击中冲在最前面的狼的鼻子，那只狼惨叫着滚到在地蜷成一团，可狼性凶残，紧跟着的一只狼攻势丝毫不减，越过它继续往前扑。  
重新装填弹药需要时间，索尔干脆扔掉火枪，抽出他的长剑，一个矮身躲开狼的血盆大口，剑身已经插进狼的脖子，然后大吼一声，力道迅猛地一划到底，柔软的狼肚子被利刃剖开，鲜血喷洒，染红了索尔半边身体。  
后面的狼看他如此强悍，竟齐齐停了脚步。  
索尔踩着倒下的巨狼把剑一拔，指着狼群大喝：“下一个！”  
洛基趁这个机会，瞄准头狼的脑袋就是一枪，头狼一声嘶吼，鲜血直流，居然没有倒下，可也退了两步暂停攻击。  
洛基赶快扔个绳子下来，索尔拉着绳子爬上了树。  
狼群迟疑了一会儿，又扑上来开始撞击树干，它们的牙齿一下就能直接撕掉一块树干。  
索尔心惊于这种野狼的顽强，如果不是直接攻击它们的弱点，火药也很难击穿它们的骨头。  
“这样不行啊，这棵树撑不了多久。”索尔担心地说。  
洛基也看到刚才的效果，这种火枪对付一两只狼还好，对付狼群就不好办了。  
“看我的。”洛基已经听索尔讲过为了延长火枪的使用寿命，弹丸上都涂了油，他立刻又想到了办法，让索尔把所有的火药弹丸都集中在一起。  
洛基嘴里长啸一声，狼群像是听到了某种信号一样停止撕咬，仰头跟着嘶吼。洛基赶快示意索尔把弹药全部扔下去，然后他点燃一个火把也扔了下去。  
狼群先是一惊，四散开来，瞅了一会儿似乎没什么动静又慢慢围拢过来。  
这时一声巨响，被点燃的弹药已经全部炸裂开来，爆炸的威力把最近的几只狼全部掀翻出去，剩下的狼也惨嚎着迅速逃开。

爆炸的威力让这棵已经被狼群啃咬的摇摇欲坠的巨树也轰然倒地，索尔和洛基紧紧地抓着树干，好半天地震一般的晃动才停歇下来。  
索尔和洛基从树下爬出来的时候都已经披头散发、满脸脏污，他们对视着看了一会儿，哈哈大笑起来。  
“你个小混蛋，跑得倒快！”索尔一把抓住洛基的脖子骂道，“好歹把枪留给我啊！”  
洛基笑嘻嘻地说：“我知道你肯定没问题的嘛，几只野狼哪是我们大将军的对手？”  
“那是几只吗？至少有二十只！我都没时间查清楚！”  
“所以我这不是让你争取时间我好想办法吗？我肯定会救你的啦。”  
“油嘴滑舌！就你鬼主意多！”  
“好啦，我们先撤吧，刚才那动静太大，不要再引来其他野兽了，我们的弹药都没有了。”  
两个人说着往森林外走，发现刚才的动静确实让很多动物都躲回了巢穴，来时还能遇到的不少小动物现在都不见踪影，两个人一路无事的走回了森林边缘。  
太阳已经西斜，夜色开始笼罩大地，两个人都饥肠辘辘。  
洛基领着索尔来到河边，他俩选了一块还算平整的草地支起帐篷，生起篝火，拿出带来的干粮填肚子。  
“出来打猎就吃这个？”索尔不太满意地说，“我们的猎物呢？”  
“野猪肉都喂狼了，”洛基回答，“狼肉可不能吃，又硬又干，还有毒。”  
“这种狼还有毒呢？”索尔有点意外。  
“对啊，约顿海姆的很多生物都有毒，尤其这座森林里的，所以很少有人来这里，千万不要乱吃任何东西。”洛基提醒他。  
索尔好奇地挤到他身边，“那你呢？有毒吗？”  
洛基笑了笑，绿眸在火光的照耀下闪烁着奇特的光彩，回道：“有，剧毒，咬上一口你就死定了。”  
索尔张嘴咬住了他的嘴唇，洛基惨呼一声，声音很快又被堵在喉咙里。  
索尔咬得快准狠，一口就见了血，但他没再用力，松开洛基舔了舔牙尖上沾到的一点猩红，“有点甜。”  
洛基被他的样子刺激地血脉喷张，鼻翼翕动，扑过去就骑到索尔身上，藏在靴子里的匕首已经抵上索尔的喉结。  
“说！狼群是不是我杀的？今天的比赛是不是我赢了？”洛基恶狠狠地威胁着。  
索尔低声笑着，不管脖子上冰凉的刀刃，手已经摸到了洛基的脊背，“是你赢了，你想要我做什么？”  
洛基把匕首往下滑，御赐宝物锋利无比，所过之处，索尔身上皮质的猎装像豆腐似的被一切而开，露出精壮结实的上身。  
“我要你把上次没做完的事情做完。”洛基把刀收回鞘中，俯身吻上了那怦然跳动的胸膛，感受着那蓬勃旺盛的生命。  
索尔摸着他的头发，“你在要求一件我本来就要做的事，你可以另外说一件，哪怕你想要我……我也会答应。”  
“我就要这个，索尔。”洛基抬眸望着他的眼睛，伸手描摹着那刚硬俊朗的轮廓，“我想要的就是满足你。”  
索尔沉默了一会儿，缓慢地开口，“我得提醒你，对这件事，我从来都没有满足过。”

两个人钻进帐篷，索尔直接抱起洛基，他有力又灵巧的动作让洛基来不及反应的就仰面躺了下来。  
索尔却并不着急，从他的领口开始，一颗颗解开那些牛骨制成的扣子。  
洛基知道，和大部分人所想的不同，索尔其实会做很多细致的事情。  
他不爱读书，但学过的知识都记得条理清楚，他不常书写，但他的字干净工整，他还看到过他拿着刻刀修补那些铠甲和兵器上面的雕饰，完成后和原来的几乎一模一样。  
现在也是这样，他耐心地解开洛基身上复杂的衣物，让白皙的身体一点点地裸露出来，他享受着这个过程，就像剥开一件完全属于自己的礼物。  
洛基的骨骼还没完全长开，体型瘦削，脸颊却还鼓鼓地带着点婴儿肥，肌肉是青少年的修长柔韧，皮肤光滑细腻，锁骨精致小巧，胸口透着淡淡的粉色。  
索尔俯下身在露出的肌肤上落下一个个的吻，他的嘴唇和他的手一样温暖轻柔，让洛基全然地放松了自己。  
等洛基感受到丝丝凉意的时候，索尔已经把他的上衣和裤子全都脱掉了。  
他直起身开始脱自己的衣服，他的肩膀胸口腰侧有很多深浅不一的伤疤，为他健壮的身躯增加了野兽般危险的气息。  
洛基觉得喉咙发干，小腹发紧，体内似乎开始燃烧起火焰，他根本无法抵抗这样成熟性感的索尔。  
他情不自禁地伸手抚摸着索尔紧致的腰线，结实的腹肌，迫不及待地向下想扯开那阻挡他视线的裤子。  
索尔却突然用力抓住他的手，把它们摁到他的头顶，然后俯身紧紧贴上他的嘴唇。  
洛基本能地想要反抗这种强势的压迫，却在索尔的舌头侵略进他嘴里之后逐渐丧失了力气。  
索尔用一种缓慢色情的方式舔舐过他整个口腔，然后缠住那根柔软的舌头用力吸吮。  
洛基的舌头异常灵活，这种天赋在他学习语言时已经展示地淋漓尽致，现在他又一次发挥了这种天赋，很快反客为主，灵巧的回应着索尔的攻势，进犯到对方的领地里。  
两个人全力以赴，你来我往，交换着彼此的口水，好像那是怎么都吃不够的蜜糖似的。

一吻结束，洛基已经眼神迷离，坚硬无比，下意识地耸动着腰蹭着索尔的小腹。  
索尔松开他，手指弹了弹那个小家伙，低声笑着，“别急，会让你舒服的。”  
洛基吃痛缩了一下，突然想起什么，从散乱的衣服里摸出一盒香膏递给索尔，“用这个。”  
索尔皱眉，眼神不善，“谁教你的？”  
洛基不好意思说他偷听来着，“嗯……就上次回去，我问了宫里的老人……”  
“你剥夺了我的乐趣！”索尔打开盒子，生气地挖出一坨白色的香膏抹进洛基的臀缝里。  
洛基配合地曲起两条长腿圈住索尔的腰，“好啦，我不是孩子了，收起你的恶趣味吧。”  
索尔闻言停下进一步的行动，“嗯？还怪我了？那你自己来吧，让我看看你学习的成果。”  
他只是知道，可从来没练习过啊，洛基为难地看着索尔，希望索尔可以大发慈悲。  
索尔无视他可怜的眼神，拉着他的手摁到了那个隐秘的地方，还顺手撸了把精神抖擞的小洛基，“快点，今天还没吃到肉呢，你不饿吗？”  
洛基不由咽了口口水，被索尔的声音给蛊惑了，鼓起勇气用力将手指插进那个紧闭的入口。  
可立即他就被身体本能的排斥阻挡了，指尖被骤然锁紧的肌肉挤得动弹不得，脸上都是痛楚的表情。  
索尔看的都眉心一跳，忍不住伸手摁揉着穴口周围的褶皱，“不能这样直接进去，你要先爱抚它，等它放松警惕的时候，再慢慢的进入它，把这些油脂也一起带进去，里面的温度会让它们融化，你会觉得越来越湿……”  
索尔边说边这样动作着，让洛基感受着自己的身体就像他说的那样逐渐变得柔软湿润……  
洛基咬牙死死咽下自己的呻吟，一百次的想象也比不上一次的实战，索尔这个混蛋！

索尔还没弄多久，洛基就不耐烦地皱眉，“行啦，快进来。”  
索尔对他的逞强无奈摇头，决定还是温和一点。  
尽管如此，索尔进来的时候洛基还是两手猛然用力抓住了索尔的肩膀。  
索尔立刻停下等他适应，洛基深呼吸了几下，决定长痛不如短痛，开口说道：“别停！”  
索尔也忍得满头是汗，知道耗得太久对彼此都是折磨，腰杆用力重重向前挺进。  
洛基控制不住的仰头叫了出来，两条腿本能得卡住索尔的腰抵挡他的进攻。  
闯入的东西太过粗壮强悍，没有经验的身体慌张无措，被顶开的地方像是着了火，灼热滚烫，又像是灌了铅，沉重胀痛。  
洛基好不容易再次放松下来的时候才发现索尔又停下在等他，一只手还一直抚摸他的后背安抚他。  
他愤愤地觉得这和他设想的让对方欲罢不能、欲火焚身、欲仙欲死的场景也差太远了！所以说，第一次真的很烦！  
洛基喘着粗气，尝试着动着自己的屁股，“你不用这么小心，你都进来了吗？我好的很，完全没问题。”  
索尔看着他的表情，实在不忍心告诉他自己才进去一半，只好配合他的动作浅浅的抽插着，一点点不露痕迹的深入着。  
洛基咬牙切齿地就像面对一定要战胜的难关，一定要打败的敌人，努力接纳着体内抽动的巨物。  
当巨物摩擦过他体内某处时，洛基的腰弹了起来，似乎有种酥麻的感觉从那一处扩散开来，顺着他的尾椎传到了他的全身，本来有些半软的小洛基又重新抬起头来。  
索尔当然发现了他的反应，开始反复碾压研磨着那要命的一点，直到洛基受不了的发出呻吟，伸手抓着自己的下面用力地撸动着。  
那种酥麻很快超越了痛楚，洛基总算舒了口气，感受着索尔越来越顺畅的动作，快感逐渐累积，他的手越来越快，他想要……  
索尔突然攥住了他即将喷发的下体，洛基大叫一声，被瞬间扼制的高潮让他浑身颤抖，两腿绞紧。  
“让我……让我……射……”洛基断断续续地乞求，可是挣不开索尔强壮的胳膊。  
“我们一起。”索尔边说边用力摆动起自己的腰。  
顿时，肉体撞击的声音充斥了整个帐篷，传到了寂静的森林，惊起几只夜间捕食的飞禽拍翅离开。  
洛基这才察觉索尔不知什么时候已经抵达了一个恐怖的深度，他的身体已经完全脱离他的意志，向对方彻底敞开，俯首称臣。  
索尔每次都整根没入，小腹狠狠撞上洛基的臀部，洛基的身体跟着耸动，退出时又几乎全部抽离，裹紧的肠壁被拉扯着，让洛基的屁股自发地随着他抬起夹紧。  
洛基勉强跟上索尔的节奏，再也说不出一句话，在欲望的海洋里浮浮沉沉。  
战神之威果然名不虚传，再坚固的城墙都会被索尔攻陷，用他的耐心、持久和所向披靡的长剑，所过之处巨浪滔天，势不可挡。  
在洛基实在受不了的哭出声时，索尔终于几个迅猛地起伏，射进了他的身体，同时也松开了一直紧紧攥着的小洛基，让它迎来了几近崩溃的爆发。

索尔用指腹轻轻拭去他的眼泪，“抱歉，我还是没忍住，别哭了，下次不会逼你了。”  
洛基边哭边摇头，不是的，不是因为这个，是因为……是因为……这也太爽了吧！！  
“不要！不要对我这么好……如果你以后不再这么做了，我会死的，我会死的……”洛基抱着索尔抽泣着。  
“又说什么傻话呢？你喜欢的话我们就继续做，我们的时间多着呢，而且你这么年轻，要死也是我先死啊。”索尔怜惜地亲吻他的额头。  
“我绝对不会让你死！”洛基突然大声喊道，很快又软下声来，“我们不要说这个了，再来吗？我这次绝对会比你久。”  
索尔笑的胸膛都震颤起来，“我都不知道你到底是天真还是故意，你可真是……得寸进尺！”  
洛基趴到他身上，舔着他颈项间咸湿的汗水，“我就是没吃饱呢，你没力气了吗？啊……”  
索尔已经又把他摁到了自己重新硬起来的器官上，成功地阻止了他继续胡说八道。  
他们不知道又纠缠了多久，直到帐篷外的篝火都燃尽熄灭，直到夜色黑沉天边又透出微白，直到洛基撑不住地昏睡过去。  
索尔拿布巾帮两个人草草地擦拭了身体，洛基这样也没有醒。  
索尔把他揽进自己怀里，洛基的眼角还透着湿润，好像晨间的微露沾在他纤长的睫毛上，有些红肿的嘴唇微微翘起，似乎在梦中也期待着他的亲吻，黑发散落在索尔的脸颊边，和他的金发缠绕在一起。  
索尔觉得自己早就历经沧桑、坚如岩石，可看着熟睡的洛基，那些岩石纷纷崩塌，沸腾的岩浆从心脏汩汩流出，奔涌在他的血液里，让他觉得自己前所未有的强大和满足。  
这种满足让他闭上了眼睛，很快也陷入了梦乡。  
他们都很久很久没有睡的这么踏实，这么香甜，就像两个幸福的孩子。


	14. 第十四幕：又是少年和狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不择手段的小Loki出场了……

索尔和洛基两个人过了几天昏天暗地的生活，他们像蛮族部落的原始人一样住在森林里，除了打猎捕鱼、吃东西以外，其他时间几乎都在做同一件事。  
他们都觉得这一件事里有千百种方式和乐趣等着他们去探索，他们孜孜不倦，夜以继日，无处不试，在帐篷里，在草坪上，在河流中。  
有一次甚至还在树上，忘情的时候他们被一条蛇袭击了，两个人都被咬了，幸亏这种蛇毒性不强，洛基很快赶走了蛇，在附近找到了解毒的草药，索尔则惊讶于他连蛇的声音都会模仿。  
不过这好歹让两个人恢复了清醒，都觉得是时候回去了，再呆下去恐怕别人就要起疑心了。  
两个人难分难舍的依依惜别。  
“一定不能让别人发现你身上的东西，万一出了事，你就说是我给你的，其他的不要管。听话。”索尔紧紧地抱了抱洛基，又一次嘱咐着。  
“好。”洛基答应了。  
等索尔启程回尼达维利尔之后，洛基召回了沃兰德他们，收拾好东西也准备返程。  
“我们这么快就回去了？陛下不是说让您多住一段时间散散心吗？”沃兰德问道。  
洛基坐上马车，语气严肃的对沃兰德说：“我们不回阿斯加德。选一条偏僻的路，去尼达维利尔。”

又过了快一个月，洛基才返回阿斯加德。  
回到皇宫，稍微整理了下仪容洛基就直接觐见了女王陛下。  
海拉看到他担心的问：“怎么走了这么久也不传信回来？”  
洛基从身上取出一本笔记呈给海拉，“陛下，事情已经全部查清楚了。”  
海拉接过来翻看几页，发现全是各种火枪的设计样式和制造方法。  
“我又去了一趟尼达维利尔，”洛基解释，“他们是在生产这种火器，但国王伊特理说他以为是女王的秘密命令，他们不敢违抗，并且交出了所有的设计图样。”  
“是谁要他们这么做的？”海拉问道。  
“海姆达尔。”洛基回答，“是海姆达尔，陛下。”  
海拉看着他没有说话，过了那么一会儿，洛基感觉他的呼吸都快要凝固，全身的肌肤都战栗地发麻时，海拉又问道：“索尔呢？”  
“他不知情，陛下。”洛基的声音没有任何变化，“我已经问过伊特理国王了，您可以再宣召他问明详情。”  
“不必了。”海拉站起身走到窗前，“先王在世时，海姆达尔就建议将王位传给索尔，我念在他一生为阿斯加德尽忠职守，保留了他的职位，他却暗中勾结别国，我最讨厌背叛！”  
“传令侍卫营关闭所有城门，没有我的命令，任何人不得出城。”  
“让索尔即刻离开尼达维利尔，去帮米斯加德平定内乱。”  
“召回海姆达尔所有家眷，近卫队整装待命。”  
“告诉伊特理，以后所有事直接向你禀告，把所有武器送到阿斯加德。否则，我亲自带兵去取。”  
迅速的说完一连串命令，海拉又看着外面草坪上晒太阳的芬里尔，“今天天气不错，实在不适合杀人，让阿莫拉去办，你陪我练练剑吧。”

洛基手里的剑飞了出去，芬里尔还以为是它最爱的游戏，奔过去叼了回来。  
“你不专心。”海拉淡淡的说。  
洛基当然没办法专心，尽管海姆达尔的住处离皇宫甚远，但他似乎就是能听见那些由喊声、骂声和哭声交织而成的死亡之曲，阿莫拉带去的侍卫高手足有五百人。  
他经历过战场的惨烈，而单方面的屠杀更让人绝望。  
“陛下剑法过人，属下根本就不是对手。”他勉强收回心神。  
海拉叹了口气，“我必须这么做，海姆达尔的家族负责税收和军需供给，如果不彻底解决，后患无穷。”  
“但他在军中和都城百姓心中威望都颇高，这样做会让大家恐慌。”洛基小心地说。  
“那些老臣们长居高位，日渐松懈，也是时候敲打敲打，”海拉深深地看了他一眼，“叛国之罪，绝不姑息，我不追究其他人已经是宽宏大量了。”  
洛基心里一惊，不敢再说话。  
一直到深夜，阿莫拉才回宫复命，她的身上还带着浓重的血腥味。  
“海姆达尔对假传旨令的事情供认不讳，他没做任何辩解。”阿莫拉简单禀告了情况。  
海拉点点头，“他也是两朝重臣，尽快安葬吧，不要再让更多人知道这件事了。”  
洛基看着女王阴冷的表情，“陛下，我马上去办，您不要担心了。我听弗雷说跟随他的华纳人现在都加入了我们的军团，还训练了好几种新的阵型。芙蕾雅也监督工匠们打造了新的战船，可以向西拓展航路。他们都等您检阅呢，我让他们亲自来和您禀告。”  
海拉挥挥手：“让他们明天再来，你先退下吧。”  
洛基以为女王心情不好想自己待着，于是行过礼就离开了。  
但他发现阿莫拉并没有走，反而和女王陛下一起进了内室。  
他之前没想到这个问题，但现在他明白了，陛下也是战士，而战士在厮杀之后往往都对感受生命这件事格外渴求，阿莫拉恰好能满足陛下的需求。  
这才是解决阿莫拉的关键，洛基心想。  
他有更好的人选，论容貌弗雷和芙蕾雅都要超过阿莫拉，但论符合陛下的心意，他们还差得远。  
他该怎么办？洛基难得的犹豫了。

洛基还没想好怎么办的时候，阿莫拉倒是找上门了。  
她笑的满面春风，说的话却毫不客气：“我是不是该治你的越职之罪？你为什么没有提前向我禀告这件事？”  
洛基也笑的温良恭顺，“大人，陛下命我直接向她禀告，我不能违抗皇命。”  
“陛下的命令你全都听吗？你已经如实禀告所有的事了吗？”阿莫拉靠近他。  
“当然，欺君者死。”洛基保持微笑。  
“别以为我猜不到，能让伊特理和海姆达尔拿命保护的人，只能是索尔了，不是吗？”阿莫拉可没这么容易打发。  
洛基看着她，“我不明白大人的意思，何况陛下已经下令不要再让更多人知道这件事了，特别是索尔将军，更没必要牵涉进来。”  
“你怎么可能不明白我的意思？你和我，可是同类啊……”阿莫拉拍拍洛基的肩膀，压低声音说：“我只是好奇，索尔知道这件事会做什么？”  
“一切自有陛下定夺，我想将军也能理解。”洛基面不改色的回答。  
阿莫拉哼了一声，“小洛基，我只想给你个忠告，什么都想要的结果就是什么都得不到。”  
洛基垂下眼睛，“这样的忠告大人就留给自己吧。”  
看着阿莫拉离开的背影，洛基已经下定了决心，难道还要让她一直在自己面前颐指气使、耀武扬威吗？想要的东西只能自己争取，没什么好犹豫的！

海拉从弗雷和芙蕾雅那里回来的时候已经很晚了，她花了一天的时间巡视军队和舰队，对两个人的工作很满意，看来洛基把他们调教的很好。  
她推开寝宫大门的时候正想着要奖赏洛基什么，可看到屋里的情景后她的思维罕见的卡壳了。  
芬里尔正趴在她床边的地板上睡觉，而在芬里尔的身侧，是只穿着一件短裤的洛基。  
他枕着芬里尔的胸口，半张脸都埋在芬里尔的前肢间，上身赤裸，墨绿色的丝织短裤下是两条修长笔直的腿，芬里尔黑色的鬃毛覆盖在他莹白的皮肤上。  
就像在黑夜中悄然绽放的雪色琼花，孤傲又妖娆，优雅又狂野，充满了极致的诱惑。  
芬里尔听到动静抬起头来，看到海拉赶快摇起尾巴，但似乎是怕惊动身上的人，幅度并不大。  
但洛基还是被它的动作弄醒了，他抬起手臂摸了摸芬里尔的脖颈，睁开眼睛看到了海拉。  
“陛下赎罪！”洛基翻身坐起，语音发颤的告罪，“芬里尔睡着了，我一时犯困也跟着它睡着了，我该死……”  
可他的动作却是和语气完全不同的缓慢镇定，他微微低头侧身穿上自己的衣服，睫毛恰好可以半遮他幽深的翠绿眼眸，角度恰好可以展示他流畅的身体线条。  
他已经练习过很多次，幸亏他正处于少年与青年的交界线上，所以他可以让自己既保持着少年的羞涩，又透露出男人的性感。  
陛下不喜欢别人比她强势，却也厌恶奴颜婢膝，他得让一切恰到好处。  
海拉只是默默地看他穿衣服，一直没有说话，久到让洛基都开始怀疑自己哪里出了差错。  
“它有时是会睡在这里。”海拉低沉的声音响起，“我自己的时候，喜欢让它陪我。”  
有一瞬间，洛基竟然觉得女王的声音都和索尔的有点像，只不过陛下的让人敬畏，索尔的则让人沉醉，“嗯，它醒着的时候一刻不停，睡着了倒是乖得很。”  
洛基看女王没有继续说话，躬身行礼，“陛下，我带它去楼下。”  
就在洛基马上要踏出海拉寝宫的大门时，女王的声音又传来了，“送它回去之后你再过来。”  
洛基转身，开口，行动间尽显优雅风流，声音里全是柔情蜜意：“是，陛下。”


	15. 第十五幕：他还记得吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前路漫漫雨纷纷，回程无期夜无声。  
> ——《无期》

索尔结束了米斯加德的战事，返回阿斯加德的路上才收到消息。  
别说是他，就是身在都城的权臣贵族们都是在之后的好几天才陆续知道这件事。虽然每个人心里都怀疑海姆达尔怎么可能犯叛国罪，但在铁证面前无人敢出一言。  
女王的神情已经告诉他们，谁再提这件事，谁就是心里有鬼，轻则知情不报，重则叛党同谋。  
朝堂上人人自危，宫廷外疑虑蔓延。  
聪明的人能感觉到，经过这次的火枪事件，有什么事情已经不一样了，从前那些私下的争执、沉默的反抗渐显端倪。  
但他们还是没能意识到更长远的事情，女王身边新晋红人的一次选择把所有人都推向了不得不选择的地步，而这种选择终将改变整个帝国的命运。  
索尔现在也一样想不到那么多，他不敢相信地瞪着范达尔，范达尔只能又重复了一遍，“我确认过了，消息属实。”  
“海姆达尔他……”索尔抓紧了自己的剑，还是不死心。  
“陛下从不留活口。”范达尔眼中已泛起泪光。  
“不！”索尔声音低的像是自言自语，抓剑的手却用力到青筋暴起，“绝不可能！除了你我，没人知道海姆达尔……”  
“前几个月你消失了好多天去哪了？你以为我不知道吗？你醒醒吧，索尔！”范达尔心痛难忍，可还是不得不说。  
“闭嘴！”索尔猛地抬头，狠狠地命令着范达尔，“不准你提起一个字！我会亲自去问清楚。”  
索尔说完就策马冲了出去，范达尔急忙率领先锋部队紧紧跟上，无论如何要在皇宫外拦下索尔。  
可谁能拦得住索尔将军，范达尔他们已经全力以赴，仍然赶不上索尔的速度。  
来到金宫已是半夜，索尔骑的马口鼻冒血，直喘粗气。索尔刚跳下来，它就扑倒在地，索尔不管不顾地丢下马冲进皇宫。

女王寝宫的门外乱作一团，兵器铮然作响，卫兵接连受伤，只是顾忌着宫廷规矩才没有大喊出声。  
闻讯赶来的阿莫拉也无能为力，只能边挡边劝，“将军！请止步！惊扰陛下我等均是死罪！”  
“滚开！否则我现在就杀了你！”索尔双眼血红，满脸杀气，已经不在乎眼前到底是谁。  
阿莫拉低呼了一声，手臂已经被砍伤，鲜血直流，她也怒极，喝令所有人退后，“都散开，让他去！他会知道后果的！”  
索尔根本听不进她的声音，看到侍卫们全部让开就推开宫门大步跨了进去。  
寝宫里的人早就听到动静清醒过来，洛基正要匆忙起身穿衣服，海拉却摁住他，告诉他呆着别动。  
可是……可是索尔马上就要进来了！洛基的心脏几乎要从嘴里跳出来，他只能一动不动的缩在女王的床上，尽量让自己融进床幔投下的阴影里。  
“陛下！”索尔的声音已经传来，他全然不顾自己的性命，径直走到了内室海拉的床前，想要质问海姆达尔的事情。  
可是他的声音戛然而止，像是被人猛然一拳打在脸上，直接打碎了全部的牙齿，一个字都说不出来。  
那是谁？那个熟悉的身影，他怎么可能认错？他又觉得自己一定是认错了……  
洛基觉得他要窒息了，他没有回头都能感觉到那股炙人的目光，如果眼神可以化为实体，他一定要被钉死在床上了。  
海拉已经披上睡袍，一只手还安抚似的拍拍洛基的微抖的肩膀。  
“我应该吩咐过门卫严禁任何人进来，”海拉沉声问道，“你有什么十万火急的事情非要当面禀告吗？”  
索尔的手里还抓着剑，死死地看着她，喉咙发出愤怒的声音，就像野兽想要发起进攻前的低吼。  
他刚要抬起手，海拉已经掷出一柄短刀，速度和力道比近距离射出的箭矢还要迅捷猛烈，瞬间飞过索尔的颈侧，一缕金发飘然翻飞，刀风划破了皮肤，鲜血迸涌而出。  
“你想要所有人都给你陪葬吗！”海拉厉声呵斥。  
洛基已经迅速地裹上睡衣，滚到床下，跪到在地。  
索尔也颓然松手，僵在原地。  
“清醒了吗？”海拉看了他一会儿，冷冷地开口，“清醒了就滚出去！”  
索尔的牙齿咬得几乎发出声响，胸膛剧烈起伏，可他不敢再动了，他根本不是海拉的对手，他以为他豁出去了，什么都不怕了，却发现事实如此残酷。  
他转身走了出去，一言不发，步如惊雷。  
海拉看着洛基，“看来他很喜欢你。”  
洛基脸色惨白，“我对将军全是仰慕之情！”  
“看你吓的，怕什么？”海拉却突然笑了，“起来吧。”  
洛基重新坐到女王身边，海拉抚摸着他的头发，“难得索尔会和我喜欢同一件东西。”  
洛基垂下眼睛，他突然觉得，也许陛下早就知道了，她想要的并不是真相，只是一个符合她心意的答案罢了。

索尔不知道自己在往哪走，他的脖子还在不停流血，他却像毫无察觉。  
他身边似乎跟着人，在和他说着什么，可他听不清楚，也没法给予反应。  
范达尔已经赶来，挥退了众人，拉着索尔回了他的偏殿。  
索尔像木偶似的跟着他回到寝宫，范达尔找医生来帮他治伤，可索尔根本不配合，除了范达尔，不允许任何人靠近他。  
范达尔没办法，只好自己先用药粉帮他止了血，那药很猛烈，索尔却一动不动，连眉头都没皱一下，眼睛直直地盯着范达尔。  
“是我的错，全是我的错……”他机械似的重复着，“可是为什么？为什么？为什么……”  
范达尔悲伤地看着他，他甚至不清楚到底发生了什么，更没有办法回答他为什么会发生。  
他只能紧紧地抱着索尔的肩膀，替他流下那些他从来不会流的泪水。  
他们就这样默默的坐了一夜，天快亮时，索尔终于躺下了，范达尔以为他要睡觉，总算松了口气，帮他弄好床铺，也到外间的躺椅上坐下。  
很快他就撑不住的睡着了，他们刚结束一场战事，又马不停蹄的赶回都城，还经过昨晚惊心动魄的一夜，他实在没精力想接下来的事情。  
等他醒来时，索尔已经不在房间里了，范达尔惊慌失措地跑出房间，卫兵走过来告诉他，索尔将军去了城郊的墓园。  
范达尔刚松口气，就有近卫队的人传来女王的口谕，劳菲森大人的生日快到了，宫中正在筹备宴会，让索尔将军留在都城待命。  
范达尔紧皱眉头，骑马出宫找索尔去了。

洛基心不在焉的跟在海拉身后，他们刚从议事厅回来，本来洛基很爱听大臣们汇报事务，他总可以在别人都胶着不下或者集体沉默的时候给女王出谋划策，但现在他把这件工作都推给了弗雷和芙蕾雅。  
这几日他一直想找索尔，可总也找不到，索尔奉命不得离开阿斯加德，可也不在宫中。他当然有消息知道索尔大多数时候都呆在海姆达尔的旧居，那里还被封禁，除了索尔没人敢去。  
但他每次去都扑个空，似乎索尔也知道他的动向，这也难怪，他现在炙手可热，每天不知道多少双眼睛盯着他。  
洛基没注意到他们已经走进了女王自己的书房，他听到女王说：“快到你的生日了吧？我给你准备了一份礼物。”  
洛基抬头看着女王，海拉掀开桌子上盖着的一块厚实的遮布，露出一座宫殿的模型。  
这座模型宫殿做的精致逼真，有着时下最流行的风格，高耸的尖顶，弧形的拱门，幽深的长廊，殿前有一个巨大的喷泉广场，殿后还连着好几个花园。  
洛基低呼一声，“这太隆重了，只有皇室才能在都城建造宫殿，属下不敢僭越。”  
“这是我送你的，怎么是僭越？”海拉微微一笑，“我喜欢你开心的样子，像个孩子。”  
“就在你生日那天开始动工，你去主持奠基仪式。它就叫毕尔斯基吧，索尔小时候和我说过，他将来的宫殿就叫毕尔斯基。”海拉难得兴致勃勃的和洛基聊起以前的事。  
人们为什么总是觉得自己无法再拥有的东西是那么美好？女王陛下是否也希望索尔可以像小时候那样听话的留在她身边？洛基觉得他好像终于触及了陛下那隐藏在重重杀伐和狠厉后的罕见的真情。  
他心情复杂地握住女王的手，“陛下，我太开心了。我一直梦想能有个姐姐，就像您一样。”

索尔才回到宫中，就遇到了阿莫拉。  
他不想和她多说，转身就朝另一个方向走。  
阿莫拉的声音从身后传来，“陛下送给洛基一座宫殿，作为他十八岁的生日礼物。”  
索尔的脚步顿住了，他十八岁了，他答应过陪他过生日的，明明还不到一年，却为什么像是过去了一生那么久。  
他说过的那些话全是假的吗？只是为了赢得他的信任？可那次可能会死，他为什么还要去？为什么不直接让他死？为什么要活生生的把他的心掏出来？  
阿莫拉已经趁此机会走到了他的面前，“你现在知道他的真面目了吧？”  
索尔冷漠地说：“那和你有什么关系？”  
“那和我当然有关系！将军，他抢走了女王，我不该报复吗？”阿莫拉笑得令人心寒。  
“那你应该去找他。”索尔依旧淡然。  
“我有更好的办法，以牙还牙，抢走你。”阿莫拉直言不讳。  
索尔不由地冷哼了一声，所以在你们这些人看来，感情也是抢夺的目标，是可以拿来伤害别人的武器！  
阿莫拉看他轻蔑的表情，也不在意，低声说道：“我已经查到了巴德尔还活着，将军，你手里的牌已经不多了吧？”  
索尔总算认真地看向她。  
阿莫拉和洛基的母亲是远亲，他们的相貌仅仅是稍有相似，但那双绿色的眼睛，总是流转着温润又灵动的光华，你得非常仔细地看，才看得见眼底的狡黠和冷酷。  
为什么他之前没看出来？这双眼睛和洛基的简直一模一样。  
索尔开口：“那你应该马上向陛下邀功请赏。”  
“我怎么会对将军那么残忍？”阿莫拉又笑起来，“我说过，我是将军这边的，而我想要的对将军来说，轻而易举。我来之前，已经把所有的人都遣走……唔……”  
索尔一把扯住她卷曲浓密的头发，用力地贴上了那娇艳柔软的双唇。

与此同时，在索尔的房间里。  
洛基坐在书桌后，无论如何他要和索尔单独谈谈。  
他想和索尔解释，陛下早就知道了，他们不可能会成功的，现在这样是代价最小的办法，他得相信他……  
可是索尔怎么可能相信他？在他看到了那样的场面后，他还怎么可能相信自己？  
又何必要解释？这不是你自己选择的吗？洛基！你自己选择的！  
洛基心里乱纷纷的，也不知道自己到底想要怎么样，但他宁可索尔直接杀了他，也不要这样不见他。  
他听到了门外传来的声音，可不止索尔一个，他连忙躲进书架后的昏暗角落。  
是阿莫拉！他们进屋之后，洛基就听出了那声娇笑。  
“将军也太心急了……”伴随着衣裳碎裂的声音，是阿莫拉魅惑的声线，“啊！老天！将军你也就这点比陛下厉害……”  
索尔没有说话，但那压抑的喘息声，用力的撞击声，洛基都听得一清二楚。  
他们甚至没有上床，就在地上翻滚起来。  
这不像索尔，索尔是最有耐心的猎人，他喜欢无声的靠近，细致的深入，逐渐的加快，让猎物毫不察觉的就陷入他织好的网罩中，再也逃脱不了。  
洛基无声的扯了下嘴角，惊讶自己还能想到这些。  
房间里另外两个人在一起纠缠了几乎大半夜，屏息太久的洛基觉得自己的身体先是麻木，然后泛起丝丝缕缕的痛楚，像千万根缝衣针速度极慢又不可抗拒地扎进他的皮肤，深入他的肌肉，血管，和每一根神经。  
可他依然一动不动，身体还能感觉痛，那很好，那说明他的大脑还在工作，心脏还在跳动。

索尔总算停下了动作，衣物窸窣的声音响起，他穿起了衣服，语气平淡地开口，“你该走了。”  
阿莫拉气喘吁吁地撒娇，“我动不了！将军就这么无情？我答应帮你保守秘密，连休息一会儿都不行吗？”  
“你答应？你以为我会相信你？你如果有确切的证据，早就告诉陛下了，你之所以不说，只是因为你知道的还不够。”索尔毫无绅士风度的讽刺她。  
“那将军怎么还和我……难道将军喜欢我？”阿莫拉笑起来。  
索尔不说话，只是厌烦地站起来，“我想做就做了。”他说完就走了出去，大概是不想继续呆在这个房间里。  
阿莫拉恨恨地望着他没有一丝留恋的背影，穿起被扯破的衣服，咬牙切齿地骂道：“索尔·奥丁森，我很快就能查清巴德尔的事情，到时不信你不求我。”  
等他们都离开了一会儿之后，洛基才悄悄地从房间走出来。  
外面一片漆黑静寂，正是黎明前天色最暗的时候，连月亮和星辰都隐藏在厚重的云层之后。  
整个皇宫就像一座没有生气的坟墓，高大的廊柱像夜间的鬼魅一样笼罩住洛基。  
他看不清脚下的路，却只能一步一步的往前走。  
他快要十八岁了，他想问问索尔，他说过陪他过生日的，他还记得吗？


End file.
